I Don't Wanna Be Your Brother
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: Tony is done playing the brotherly role in Ziva's life and tries to make a move but of course things are never that easy because suddenly there's Ray and EJ and, on top of it all, an ongoing murder investigation. Definite Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first FF ever so pleaaase be nice, and also english isn't my first language so excuse grammar and spelling mistakes. I would love to get some feedback on this, so i know if i'm going to continue writing this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own NCIS or the characters.**

Tony was sitting at his desk, doing nothing. It was one of those rare days where they didn't even have paperwork to do. McGee was sleeping at his desk next to Tony's and mumbled some online game nonsense. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen, probably discussing something with Vance at MTAC.

But where was Ziva? Yeah, she'd just be sitting there doing nothing like them, but Tony liked watching her. When she caught him staring, she would always send him this Ninja glance of hers. Her dark brown eyes connecting with his. He had to smile while still deep in his thoughts, although he knew that he wasn't supposed to think of his partner like that, but he just couldn't stop himself. There were two things constantly on his mind every day; Food and Ziva David. Her beautiful eyes, that captured his every movement and in which he could get lost so damn easily, her magnificent curls, falling loosely over her shoulders or pulled back into a pony tail, and her perfectly shaped body on which even plain simple khaki pants looked amazing...oh who was he kidding, food wasn't on his mind that much. If Gibbs were be able to read his mind right now he would probably headslap him until he forgot his name. So let's just hope he can't...

"Can't what? And who?" McGee called over from his desk. Apparently Tony had spoken the last sentence aloud. He blushed slightly at the fact that he'd been caught daydreaming, but he overplayed it with humour. "None of your business, McSleepingBeauty." He said with a teasing DiNozzo grin on his face " Were you waiting for a prince to kiss you awake? Did you leave one of your shoes at the dance, so he could find you, McCinderella ?"

"Haha, very funny, Tony, but you just mixed up two fairytales..."

"You would know..."

McGee rolled his eyes and got up "Now I won't even ask if I should bring you some coffee."

"Oh, c'mon! I was joking and I need the caffeine! A tired Senior Field Agent is as good as none at all..." What the hell, did he just apologize to McGeek? That would've never happened with Ziva around. Where was she?

McGee smirked slightly "Jeez, calm down Tony. I was going to get you some anyway."

"No you weren't" Gibbs' voice came from behind them, making both agents jump in surprise "We got a dead marine, grab your gear!"

The agents grabbed their backpacks immediately, at last something was happening. Suddenly Tony stopped. "But Boss...Ziva's not here..."

"Wow, genius DiNozzo...she won't come. Now move your ass!" Gibbs yelled. Tony looked back at Ziva's desk one more time, confused, before he joined the others in the elevator. Gibbs greeted him with a headslap. "Ouch!" Tony complained.

"That was for keeping us waiting." Gibbs said and McGee had to stop himself from grinning at Tony's facial expression.

... ... ... ...

The crime scene wasn't really impressive. Bloody, but nothing new. Ducky was already there, doing what a medical examiner does best; examining. He just pulled out the liver probe from the body when the team entered. "Got a time of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, Jethro. I would say he has been dead for at least eight hours."

The victim was Petty Officer Damian King. His upper body was covered in blood and you could make out several fatal wounds all over the chest.

" Poor fella...it's not a nice way to die..." Ducky said.

"Is there a nice way to die, Dr. Mallard?" Palmer threw in, but shut up as he saw Gibbs glaring at him and pretended to have left something in the van.

Tony and McGee were taking pictures of the crime scene. The murder weapon, a kitchen knife, was still next to the body. 'Careless' Tony thought. They'd just have to take the fingerprints off the knife and give them to Abby, so she could run them and find a match. He personally suspected the wife, as always. She was pretty darn hot, blonde hair, young...Ziva would laugh at him at this point. But she wasn't there. For the third time this morning his thoughts wandered to where the hell his co-worker was. That's when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. "Focus, DiNozzo!"

"Sorry Boss, I was just thinkin' 'bout-"

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, Boss." Tony said and went to bag up some evidence.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me? Tell me!" Ziva asked a bit annoyed. She didn't like the fact that she didn't know where the car was going, thanks to the blindfold covering her eyes. She could just take it off, but she wasn't a cheater.<p>

"Be patient, honey, we're almost there. Only one more mile." Ray Cruz, her almost-fiancé, assured her. She couldn't believe that she'd let him blindfold her and just drive away. What was even more unbelievable was the fact that Gibbs had given her the Friday off, so she could spend an extended weekend with Ray.

"Come on, just tell me!" Ziva complained, she sounded almost like a little girl, who wanted to know where the sweets were hidden.

"Okay, we're here." Ray said enthusiastically. He turned the engine off, got out of the car and walked around the front so he could open the passenger door for Ziva. He helped her to get out without hitting her head and she removed the blindfold immediately. Ziva was speechless when she saw the impressive beach house in front of her.

"Does this belong to you?" she asked. Ray stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes. Welcome to my family's beach residence." He kissed her cheek before he unwrapped his arms from around her again and led her towards the house. Ziva was still stunned. This weekend was going to be wonderful, she thought.

* * *

><p>This weekend was going to be terrible, Tony thought. Originally he had planned to invite Abby and the Probies over to his place for a movie night, but apparently McLoverboy had a date and Abby was babysitting a friend's daughter. As for Ziva – he still didn't know where she was, but he knew that Gibbs did. He desperately wanted to know, but his pride kept him from asking. To keep himself occupied, he went downstairs to see if Ducky had some news on the dead Petty Officer.<p>

"Hey Duck"

"Anthony! You've become a rare visitor down here lately, my dear boy. How may I help you?"

"Got anything on Petty Officer King?"

"Yes, I do indeed. Cause of death was multiple organ failure due to fatal damage caused by stabs to the chest. " the examiner informed Tony.

"Thanks, Duck" Tony turned to leave, but stopped again when he heard Ducky call out.

"That's not all, Anthony. The knife found next to the body was an ordinary kitchen knife, found in almost every household...but the wounds were definitely caused by a much shorter, but sharper blade."

Tony was silent for a moment while he connected the pieces in his mind. "So, are you sayin' that our murder weapon isn't our murder weapon?" he asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying, although I hope Abigail will have some more information on that subject. This reminds me of a case I had in '92. A Lieutenant was found shot in the woods with a gun next to him. The case seemed obvious, but then-"

"Thanks Duck" Tony interrupted and walked out.

Back at the bullpen he almost ran into McGee who had just come from his coffee break, a huge smile on his face, he had obviously not been drinking his coffee alone. "Anything new on the case?" he asked.

"Yeah. We need the murder weapon, McSmileyface, and pronto!" McGee looked as if Tony had just told him a pink elephant was eating coconuts in Abby's lab. "Ummm, we have a weapon...Abby is running-"

"-the prints on the knife from the crime scene, which didn't fit the wounds on Petty Officer King." Gibbs ended McGee's sentence. "And those prints belong to Stacey Fitzgerald, the neighbour who found the body. Trace her cell, she doesn't answer any calls and get me some information!"

"On it Boss." Both agents said in a chorus and raced to their desks to start working. This case was getting much more interesting than it had looked in the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? Short i know, but i just wanted to see how everything works. Do you want me to continue? - please review! :)<strong>


	2. chapter 2

**Omg! I can't believe tht people are actually reading my stuff! This is amazing! :D Thank youu!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I wish my name was CBS...but it's not, so I own nothing! :/**

**soo here's the next chapter, enjoy & click tht little review-thingy!**

* * *

><p>Ziva felt her mouth drop as they entered the beach house. It was even more stunning in the inside than it had looked from the outside. The rooms were huge and had Ziva's exact taste of furniture. Ray smiled while watching her expression change from surprise to wonder. The sparkle in her eyes was almost too beautiful to bear. He couldn't stop himself from taking her in his arms and kissing her neck. She jumped at the unexpected closeness and froze.<p>

"Ray...please...I need to have a shower after the drive." All of a sudden the sparkle had gone, leaving a blank expression.

He let go of her slowly and sighed, but nodded understandingly. It had been a long drive and he knew that it had been very disturbing for Ziva to be blindfolded. He thought now that it would've been better to blindfold her a just few streets away from the house and not at their last stop at a gas station, but then she would've seen the sea. And he had wanted the beach to be a surprise. Why was she being so weird now? It's not like he'd wanted to kidnap her, she had known beforehand that they were going on a longer trip. It had almost seemed as if she was afraid and overplaying it with annoyance. He came to the conclusion that he was just interpreting too much into the situation. If Ziva had a problem she would tell him, right?

"The bathroom is upstairs. Second door to the right. There should be enough towels."

"Thank you..." Ziva said and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving the living room to go upstairs. Once in the bathroom she locked the door and leant against it, closing her eyes. The house was perfect...Ray was perfect. He was loving and caring and gentle. But his sudden embrace downstairs had caught her off-guard, although she would never admit it. Ziva let out a deep breath. She was going to enjoy her weekend with her boyfriend and wouldn't let bad memories ruin it. Because deep down she knew why she had reacted the way she had. Being unsure where she was being taken, being blindfolded and touched when she didn't expect it; it had all reminded her of Somalia. Ray had no idea what Ziva'd been through. And she swore to herself to never let him find out how vulnerable she had been. She opened her eyes and undressed slowly, trying not to look at herself in the giant mirror on the wall. She hated the scars on her back, they were a sign of her weakness. Once in the shower she relaxed, letting the hot water wash off every bad feeling.

It felt like hours before she stepped out of the shower again, feeling fully refreshed and ready for having a good time. That's when she realized that she hadn't taken any clothes to change with her to the bathroom. They were still downstairs in her suitcase. 'Damn it!' she thought. She didn't want to pull her sweaty travelling clothes back on, so she wrapped her towel tighter around herself and unlocked the door without making any noise. Her eyes went wider when she saw her suitcase standing in the hall just outside the room...Ray had noticed that she hadn't taken any clothes. A smile played around the corners of her mouth, this man sure knew how to impress her. She searched for something to wear and decided to stick with simple cargo pants and a black tank top. She decided not to keep Ray waiting any longer, so she skipped blow-drying her hair and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Tony pulled up in front of Stacey Fitzgerald's house. After some research they'd found out that she was supposed to be on a business trip. That would explain why she hadn't answered her phone...and thinking about it McGee had remembered seeing some suitcases at her house when he interviewed her. For Tony this trip was just an excuse. She was the one who found the body and the knife with <em>her<em> prints lying next to it and then she disappears on the same day. Coincidence? Definitely not. He didn't believe in coincidences.

"You take the front door, Probalicious, I take the back door." Tony ordered.

"You sure she's been lying about the business trip?" McGee asked.

"Oh, come on! We told her to be reachable at all times in case of upcoming questions and she just goes on her trip? Without informing us?"

"Well...yeah."

"Of course she lied. Would she just say 'I killed my neighbour, please come and arrest me'? What kind of investigator are you McGullible?"

"Why, sorry I believed that a business woman went on a business trip. How silly of me."

"Just see if anyone's home, McSarcasm, and figure out a way to get into the house if not."

"Your mood sucks when Ziva's not around, you ever noticed that?"

Tony rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun and walked around the house to the back yard to be greeted by a loudly barking dog behind a fence. Tony grinned, he should've sent McGee 'round the back, it would've been funny to hear his reaction to the animal.

"NCIS, open the door." Tony heard McGee say on the other side, followed by a few knocks to the door. It seemed as if no one was home. 'Course not. He tried to open the back door. Locked. If Ziva were with them she would just pick the lock in a few seconds and give them access to the house. Now Tony would have to do it his way. He took a few steps back and jumped against the door, braking in. McGee was standing in the middle of the room, staring at Tony with the house key in his hand.

"You could've just waited for me to open the door, Tony."

"But it's much more fun this way." Tony gave the younger agent a short DiNozzo smile.

They walked through the house, making sure every room was clear. There was no one home. McGee started looking for the suspect's laptop, without success. It was clear that she had taken it with her. 'Which would be normal on a business trip' he thought. He heard Tony call him.

"McGoo? Did you say she had a boyfriend?"

"Umm, no. She used to date her fitness trainer, Steve Moore, but it didn't end very well. They broke up nearly a month ago."

"Then why is a guy standing in front of the house with a bouquet of roses?" Tony asked.

McGee was startled. He walked over to Tony, who stood at one of the kitchen windows, to look outside. There really was a guy fitting the description of Steve Moore standing in the front yard. That was weird. The agents exchanged a look before they went to open the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Moore yelled "Where's Stacey?"

"And hello to you..." Tony said calmly.

"Why are you at her house? You sleepin' with her? Just like this Damian guy?"

"We're NCIS agents and here to question Ms Fitzgerald about-" McGee was interrupted.

"-Never heard of NCIS before, don't screw with me. What does it stand for?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Now calm down or I'll have to handcuff you." Tony got annoyed and showed his badge. Something about this guy was bothering him and the fact that he mentioned their victim wasn't helping.

"Why are you here at Ms Fitzgerald's house?"

"She's my girlfriend, I have every right to be here!" Moore yelled.

McGee raised an eyebrow at him "You broke up a month ago. I don't think you have _any_ right to be here."

"She still loves me, she just doesn't know! And it's King's fault!" Moore jumped at McGee in his rage, but Tony stopped him and threw him down. The roses scattered all over the ground.

"You're under arrest for physically assaulting a federal agent!" Tony said and handcuffed Moore. They would have to question this guy about the murder on the Petty Officer. Much to his surprise McGee was allowed to drive the car back to the Navy Yard.

Gibbs wasn't too happy about how their Investigation had gone. A broken door, a violent ex-boyfriend and not a sign of their prime suspect. His day had been hard without all of it. He'd had to inform the wife, Lora King, about her husband's death and he hated to be the bringer of such news. It always reminded him of how he'd learned about his own family being killed. He understood her grieve and tried to comfort her as best as he could. She had been working in her boutique when NCIS had called her to come to the Navy Yard. A good day could turn to a terrible one far too easily, Gibbs thought. He didn't share Tony's suspicions about Lora, her tears looked all too real and she had an alibi. Stacey Fitzgerald, however, had none. They needed to find her. It looked like a very busy weekend for the team.

* * *

><p>Ziva found Ray in the kitchen, cooking. It smelled good. She walked behind him and put her head on his shoulder causing him to smile.<p>

"Feeling better?" he asked cheerfully.

"Perfect. What are you cooking?" she asked, curious about what could smell so good. It looked a lot like pasta.

"Italian; Tomato Mozzarella as a starter, followed by Seafood Pasta and Panna Cotta for dessert...I hope you'll like it." Ray was suddenly not so confident about his choice of dinner. But Ziva's smile gave him his confidence back quickly.

"You had me at 'Italian' she said, kissing him softly on the lips."

"Then please have a seat. Dinner will be served very soon." Ray still smiled while he said it. Ziva nodded enthusiastically and went into the dining room, sitting down in a very comfy chair at the table. Her hair was even curlier than usual, because she hadn't blow-dried it. 'Tony would love it' she thought while running a hand through her hair. She always noticed that disappointed look on his face when she came to work or one of his occasional movie nights with her hair straightened. Sometimes she did it just to tease him. It always made her smile when he reacted the way she wanted him to. His eyes narrowing for a millisecond before his gaze went back to normal DiNozzo fashion.

"Ziva? Hey, Ziva! Dinner's ready!" Ray's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What have you been thinking of? Your smile was huge..."

Ziva blushed very slightly at his comment. He didn't notice. No one noticed her blushing, except for Tony. And her _boyfriend_ had caught her thinking of her _co_-_worker_ in a very un-co-workerly fashion. And he was right. Tony always made her smile. But so did Ray. Ray was right for her, even if the ringbox was empty. It was a promise that no one had ever given her before and it made her feel wanted.

"Oh I just imagined what dinner would taste like, since it smells absolutely delicious." She lied smoothly and she could see that Ray believed her.

"Just taste it then. Boun appétit." He kissed her before he took his fork and started eating some of the tomato mozzarella. Ziva did the same thing. And it was very good, but it also reminded her of something. Or better...someone. Tony had always cooked Italian for her when Gibbs had 'retired'. They had spent hours talking about all kinds of things and building a very strong friendship. She missed those days, being that close to Tony. But she knew that he had fallen in love with her then and she had fallen for him as well. They had never done or said anything about it, but she knew that he still had feelings for her. He wasn't as good as suppressing his emotions as she was. Which didn't mean that she was suppressing emotions. Good thing that Ray couldn't read her thoughts. Ziva decided to push Tony entirely out of her mind for the weekend. She would talk to him once she was back in D.C. She wanted this friendship back!

"This was very good, Ray. Thank you." She said when everything was eaten up and they were sitting before empty plates. Ray was getting up to do the washing up, but Ziva stopped him.

"No. You did the cooking, I will do the cleaning up. It is late...just wait for me upstairs." He smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you honey." He said and disappeared. She didn't like the nickname 'honey' but she wouldn't say anything about it. She even liken sweet cheeks better than that...but for other reasons than the name itself. NO! No thinking of your very good _friend_ Tony DiNozzo. She tried to distract herself with washing up, scrubbing the plates a bit harder than necessary. It worked, her mind was as free of Tony as the cutlery was free of any remains of food. She turned off the kitchen light and went upstairs. Ray was already asleep. She quietly changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. Listening to Ray's even breathing relaxed her. Ziva fell asleep, looking forward to her morning run on the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good, okay, horrible? - REVIEW! ;)<strong>

**..oh and don't get me wrong. I very strongy dislike **(hate is such a strong word)** CI-Ray! And he will screw this relationship up soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of homework to do lately (-.-)**

**I don't like this chapter myself, but it was necessary for the story. Don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream about owning NCIS...but I woke up. :(  
><strong>

It was dark in his apartment. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights when he'd gotten up three hours earlier. It was 6:30 in the morning and he just sat there on his couch. His TV was turned off, very unlikely for Tony DiNozzo. He couldn't watch the crap they brought on TV this early. He was tired, but sleep wouldn't come. So he just stared into the darkness and kept thinking about their case. And about Ziva. Again. He had called her about a million times throughout the day before, but she wouldn't answer her phone. He figured that it was late enough for her to be awake, so he took his phone and speed-dialled 2. The phone went straight to voicemail, as it had all the times before. Tony sighed and slowly got up from his couch. He needed to be at work in an hour to interrogate Steve Moore about their still missing prime suspect. After he showered and shaved he went into his bedroom to change. He decided to wear his new grey suit with a salmon coloured shirt. No tie today. When he finally got to the Navy Yard it was 7:25. He, Anthony DiNozzo, was for once not late for work.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs greeted him. "Didn't expect ya this early."

"Yeah...guess I had a change of attitude this morning." Tony answered while sitting down at his desk.

"Don't get too comfy there. Moore's already on his way to interrogation."

"On it Boss." Tony jumped up again and went off to work.

McGee entered the bullpen then, just to see Tony disappearing around the corner. His eyes widened in surprise. Did he just see Tony beginning his work earlier than necessary? He could just stare after him in disbelieve, slightly shaking his head.

"McGee...don't just stand there. See if Abby's got anything on the case."

"Huh?...Oh, right. Sorry boss." McGee stammered and left.

... ... ...

When the doors to her lab slid open McGee was greeted by deafeningly loud music and Abby sitting in a corner, hugging Bert.

"Hey Abby." He said. No response. "Abbs? Hey ABBY!" still...nothing. McGee sighed and rolled his eyes. "_Abigail_!"

The Goth jumped up in a sudden movement, turning down the volume of the music.

"Don't. Ever. Call me Abigail." She said and glared at him.

"You didn't react to anything else!" McGee tried to defend himself. "Do you have anything new about the murder weapon?"

Abby sighed. "You know...it should be easy to find a knife that fits the stab wounds of Damian King. But it's not. They don't show any special pattern or whatsoever. It's terrible! I feel useless..."

"Abby, you're not useless. You could never be useless, even if you don't have anything."

"Awww, thanks Timmy!" Abby squealed and hugged McGee in typical Abby fashion. "But I didn't say I had nothing. Just nothing on the knife. His clothes were soaked in blood, but I still found traces of perfume. Like, a lot of perfume."

"I think Stacey Fitzgerald wore a lot of perfume..." McGee said thoughtfully. "Maybe Tony's right and she isn't on a business trip, but running from us."

"Didn't Tony suspect the wife, as always?"

"Yep...I guess he changed his mind." McGee shrugged. "He's been acting weird since yesterday."

Abby raised an eyebrow "I think I know why." She said.

"Ziva." They both said at the same time.

McGee chuckled. It was pretty obvious that Tony had a thing for Ziva. The fact that she was dating Agent Cruz wasn't exactly lightening up his mood and McGee was always the one to suffer for it. But he spent most of his day working with the older Agent, so he had more time to observe him. He didn't know that Abby had been watching the whole Tony/Ziva situation too.

"Wait...You know?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm not blind, Timmy. The way he looks at her...it leaves no doubt that he cares about her. A lot." Abby said. Then a smile lit up her face. "They'd be sooo cute together, don't you think?

McGee didn't want to admit it, but he too thought that they'd make a cute couple. There was a reason why he'd based Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa on them in 'Deep Six'. Not that he would ever tell them, but he'd thought it would open their eyes. They were so oblivious to each other's feelings, it hurt!

"I think I'm gonna go back upstairs. I need to find this Stacey!" he said, avoiding to answer Abby's question.

"Didn't you forget anything?" Abby asked.

"Ummm no?" McGee was confused.

"I did a good job in finding out about the perfume, so you could connect the dots and think of our suspect again, right?"

"Well...yeah. Good job, Abbs. Thanks." He was still confused and it got worse when Abby's face went sad. "What?" he asked concerned.

"No Caf-Pow?" she asked.

"It's eight in the morning!" McGee exclaimed.

"So what? Gibbs is drinking coffee, why can't I have a Caf-Pow?"

"I just figured it was a bit early to-" he was cut off by Gibbs.

"Stop figuring, McGee, start working."

Without another word McGee turned and disappeared. Gibbs handed Abby her Caf-Pow before he followed. Abby took a sip and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Ray said when Ziva came back from her morning run. She just smiled and went back upstairs to shower. Meanwhile Ray was making her breakfast. When she came back down again the kitchen smelt of pancakes.<p>

"You could have told me earlier that you were such a great cook..." Ziva said with a chuckle when she sat down at the table.

"Well...it's much more fun this way." Ray said with a smile. She could get used to this...waking up next to a person she trusted, go running on the beach and have delicious breakfast.

"Move in with me!" Ray suddenly blurted out. Ziva nearly choked on her pancake, too shocked to say anything.

"What?" she said a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Move in with me, Ziva. I already arranged everything. I have a job for you with the CIA and this house is too big for me alone. I love you. I want to spent every day of my life with you!"

This was definitely too fast for Ziva. She had thought about building up a life with Ray, but not after such a short time. He knew nothing about her and he couldn't tell her anything about his job. The job! She didn't want to work anywhere else. She loved NCIS...Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky...Tony. She couldn't imagine working without her handsome partner. Not that she would ever admit that she found him handsome. He had her back and she had his, there was no doubt and she wouldn't just leave him and her life behind like that.

"Ray...I do not think that this is a good idea...I need more time." She put her hand on one of his, but he pulled back. Hurt showing in his eyes.

"I don't know if I want to wait..." he said sadly.

"You said, you loved me...am I not worth the wait? I cannot just not come back to D.C. and leave everything behind."

"You're right, honey. Sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." He leaned over the table to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I need to think." She said and got up. Ray watched her as she ran upstairs. Ziva changed back into her running clothes and left before Ray could stop her. The fresh breeze coming from the ocean cleared her mind as she ran and ran and ran until she couldn't feel her feet any more. Ray hadn't answered her question and it bothered her a lot. Was she worth the wait?

* * *

><p>McGee sat down at his desk when Tony walked in.<p>

"Moore's innocent." They said at the same time.

"How'd you know McSmartypants?" Tony said with some of his usual sarcasm. He was still worried about Ziva.

"Abby found heaps of perfume on King's clothes and I don't think Moore would wear it."

"Well...even if he liked perfume. He's got an alibi. Time of death is around one in the morning, he was at a bar back then, celebrating his favourite baseball team's victory. We have about forty witnesses."

McGee sighed. "That's pretty bad."

"Yeah. I watched the game and it was definitely not worth celebrating!"

"Not that! That we're still missing our prime suspect and the fact that Moore couldn't have done it."

"Oh _that_. Yeah...that's pretty bad too. I'm gonna go see Abby."

... ... ...

"Hey Abbs."

"Tonyyyy!" Abby squealed, ran towards Tony and hugged him. "How can I help you?"

"Can't...breathe...Abbs..." Abby immediately jumped back.

"Sorry...so, what's up?"

"I..." Tony sighed. He didn't know how to start and now that he thought about he didn't like his plan any more.

"Spit it out already."

"Do you know where Ziva is?" he asked cautiously. Abby couldn't stop the grin forming in her face. She _knew_ it.

"Well, well, well Mr. DiNozzo. If I didn't know better I would think you _miss_ her." She said, smug.

"Maybe...kinda...Look it doesn't matter, what matters is that she's not picking up her phone and I'm really worried. I mean...rule Nr 3 right? Never be unreachable!" he blushed slightly at his own words.

"You don't have to worry Tony. She went on a weekend-trip with Ray. She'll be back on Monday." Abby's smile faded as she saw the bitterness cross Tony's features. He really didn't like Ziva's boyfriend and since it was obvious that he liked her a lot more than just as a partner, she couldn't blame him.

"Thanks Abby." He said and walked out of her lab.

"Tony, wait!" she called after him, but the doors closed before the words reached him. Back at his desk Tony pulled out his phone and called the only person he thought could help him now. He was lonely and sad and heartbroken. How could he actually have thought that Ziva felt more than friendship towards him? Only because she'd let all her walls down for him in the elevator after Franks died? He pushed the 'call' button and waited. She answered after the second ring.

"Tony?" a soft voice asked.

"Hey EJ...watcha doin' tonight?" he asked. He couldn't stand one more night alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is going to be Tiva, so please stick with me.! I also have some things on my mind to finnish the case, but it's actually really hard to write<strong> (remember: english's not my first language)

**Please Review!** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Sorry for the wait, but today's my birthday and I had a party yesterday, so I couldn't update.**

**As a present I threw in some extra Tiva-ness in this chapter (I know that I should be the one getting presents, but you could just give me some REVIEWS in return *hint-hint* )**

**Disclaimer: Well...I sort of own NCIS! (_my friend gave me the a word document for my birthday that said that 'The Inventor of NCIS' was giving me the rights...she reallly made my day with this xx_)  
><strong>

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p>„Take me home." Ziva said after returning from her second run that morning. She'd had a lot of time to think and decided that she wanted things to go slow. Ray turned around to face her.<p>

"You can't just disappear like that without telling me where you're going! Really Ziva, what were you thinking, I was worried about you!" Ray yelled at her, throwing his arms into the air.

"Take me home. Ray." Ziva repeated, her voice sounding low and dangerous. When he took a step towards her, she stepped back. He grabbed her wrist.

"Ziva, we are going to talk about this." He said. Ziva spun him around in a movement so quick, he didn't even realize what was happening until his chest was pressed up against the wall, his arm held firmly on his back by her.

"Ray I can and I _will_ hurt you if you do not drive me back to D.C. _Right_. _Now_." Ziva whispered against his ear before letting him go again.

"Okay." Ray said wide-eyed. He was shocked at how _fast_ she was. He didn't know that much about her past and that bothered him. Would she ever trust him enough to tell him anything st all? "Get your bags...I'll get the car."

Ziva ran upstairs and went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower. After that she went into the bedroom, changed and gathered all her things together. Ray was actually sitting in the car, waiting for her, when she exited the house. They drove in silence for the first half hour, before Ray finally spoke.

"Ziva...I love you. And I think you know that. I'm sorry for what happened today." He sighed.

"I know...But I need some time for myself."

"Will you call me when you are ready?" Ray asked, afraid that she might say no.

"Yes." Was all she said and it relieved him. He didn't push her to say any more and turned on the radio. The music was the only sound until he stopped the car in front of Ziva's apartment. She got out of the car and went to take her bags out of the trunk. Before she entered her apartment she turned around.

"I will call you." She promised and went inside. She felt better the moment she walked into her living room and dropped her bags. The next day she would get back into work, despite the fact that she still had the day off, and talk to Tony about their friendship. And she would go and see Abby. Even though Ziva was not the type for 'girl-talk', as Abby called it, she really needed to hear her best friend's advice on Ray's offer to move in with him. She was not sure what she wanted. Did she want to settle down with Ray? Or should she talk to Tony about their...special bond? He had changed a lot in the past few years, grown up. And still he could be so juvenile and annoying sometimes...but if she was honest with herself she had to admit that she loved especially those sides of him. He wouldn't be _her_ Anthony DiNozzo if it wasn't for his childishness.

Ziva spent the rest of the day thinking about how to tell Tony about how she wanted to spend more time with him again, just like four years back. And then it hit her. If she moved away with Ray, she wouldn't at all be able to spend much time wither partner. And she would get a new job, so he wouldn't even be her partner anymore! How was she supposed to choose between her _best_ friend – possibly more- and her _boy_friend? She let out a frustrated sigh, let her head fall back against her couch and closed her eyes. She wouldn't get out of this mess without hurting either one of them or herself.

* * *

><p>Gibbs entered the bullpen at 6:30 on Sunday morning, coffee in hand, just to find Ziva sitting at her desk and typing away on her computer. She looked up at him when he stopped in front of her desk, giving her the Gibbs-stare.<p>

"Good morning, Gibbs." She said.

"Ziver..." he nodded and went to sit down at his own desk.

"Do we have a case?" Ziva asked, not wanting silence to fill the room. Gibbs just nodded, but didn't answer.

"...well?" she pushed.

"Did he hurt you Ziva?" Gibbs said, concern showing in his eyes. The question was not at all what she'd expected.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me. Agent Cruz...did he hurt you?" Gibbs repeated. Ziva had to have her reasons for coming back from her long weekend earlier than expected. And it better didn't have anything to do with Cruz. Ziva shook her head.

"No he did not hurt me." _Physically,_ she added in her mind.

"Good, but you better tell me if he does." Gibbs said, before getting up and leaving the bullpen, probably going to get another cup of coffee.

The moment he left, the elevator 'dinged' and the doors opened to reveal Tony. Ziva swore her heart missed a beat when she saw him and it was only then that she realized how much she'd missed him in the last two days. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. Why did she have to react that way?

"Ziva?" Tony asked in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he saw right. Wasn't she supposed to be with her Ray of Sunshine?

"What is wrong, Tony? You look as if you have just seen a zombie." She said, slightly amused by the look on his face.

"It's _ghost_, Ziva. You look as if you've just seen a ghost." Tony corrected. Their eyes locked, and neither could look away again. Ziva got up and walked around her desk to sit on it, needing to be closer to her partner.

"Same difference." She shrugged.

Tony, too, sat on his desk. Soon they were no longer sitting, but moving closer and closer until they were almost touching. They didn't notice just _how_ close they were until Gibbs re-entered the bullpen.

"DiNozzo! David! Stop playing grab-ass and get to work." He yelled, giving Tony a headslap.

Tony winced and they jumped apart. "Sorry, Boss."

"You better be, DiNozzo." Said Gibbs and took a sip from his coffee.

"Know anything about our current case, Zee-va?" Tony asked after sitting down at his desk again, changing the subject. He still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"No." She smiled. "Fill me up."

"I won't do _that_, but it will be my pleasure to fill you _in_." Tony stated with a smirk. Ziva rolled her eyes in slight annoyance but it took all of her not to blush at the look he was giving her. Then Tony started to explain everything about the dead Petty Officer, his wife and the neighbour. When he told her about the mysterious unknown murder weapon, the elevator opened and McGee stepped out.

"McProbie" Tony greeted.

"Tony."

"You're late McGee"

"Sorry Boss." McGee sat down at his desk immediately starting to type on his computer.

"Morning, Ziva." He said absentmindedly.

"Good morning McGee."

"Wait..._Ziva_?" his head snapped up in surprise "I thought you were on a vacation?"

She nodded. "I was. Not anymore, though."

"Oh..." was all McGee could say. It was quiet for a few minutes, except for his typing. Occasionally either Ziva or Tony would look up to stare at one another, but quickly look away again when they got caught by Gibbs.

"Stacey Fitzgerald is back in town!" McGee suddenly said. Everyone in the bullpen looked at him. No one moved. Until Gibbs got up.

"DiNozzo, bring her in. And take Ziva with you!"

"On it Boss." Tony said, before grabbing the car keys and walking towards the elevator "C'mon David..." he called over his shoulder, sure that Ziva was still at her desk.

"I am already here Tony." she said, smirking, from inside the elevator. Tony's eyes widened and he quickly got in too before the doors closed.

"How'd you do _that_?" he asked. Ziva just shot him an innocent smile.

"Do what?"

God, how he loved her ninja-ness.

~o~o~o~

"Look. I already told your colleague everything I know. I don't have anything to do with Damian's death." Stacey Fitzgerald said when Ziva and Tony asked her to come to the Navy Yard.

"We still have some more questions and we need you to come with us. Now." Tony said. His gaze didn't allow further objection and so Stacey just grabbed her purse and went with the agents.

"You two make a lovely couple..." Stacey said after a few minutes of driving in silence. This made Ziva and Tony start babbling at the same time.

"Oh no! We're not..." Tony said.

"We are just partners..." Ziva said.

"_Colleagues_." Tony corrected.

"Right..." Stacey said, not very convinced.

It was silent again and Tony had a hard time concentrating on his driving. He busied himself with reading roadsigns because otherwise he would just look at his partner (_colleague just didn't sound right to him_) all the time. She was sitting so close to him on the passenger seat...he would just have to move his hand a little bit...he stopped himself before he could do anything that could make Ziva want to kill him with his own credit card.

~o~o~o~

"This is my knife, yes. But I did not kill Damian." Stacey said desperately.

"Were you and your neighbour Damian King having an affair?" Gibbs asked, putting the knife in the evidence bag aside. The woman was obviously hiding something.

"_No_! Lora is my friend, I would never do that to her!"

"I don't believe her." Ziva said. She and Tony were standing in the observation room, watching Gibbs.

"Me neither." Tony was standing behind her, maybe a bit too close for their own good. The electricity between them was almost too much to bear. He could just wrap his arms around her waist and feel her melt against him. Ziva felt his eyes on her and turned. Their noses were merely inches apart.

"She cared about King. I can see it in her eyes. You get used to someone when you see him every day...A person grows on you and you miss him when you do not see him...And sometimes there's more than you want to show." Now she was obviously not only talking about the case.

Tony had to swallow hard. "Mhm..."

"Tony, I want our relationship back like it was before...Michael." Ziva wanted to say more...so much more, but it needed to be said somewhere in private, not at work in observation. Tony seemed to understand and he stayed surprisingly calm at the word '_relationship_'.

"How about a movie and Pizza at my place tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great. Eight o'clock?" Ziva asked.

"Eight o'clock it is, Zee-va." Tony let one of his billion dollar smiles lighten up his face and Ziva's heart started beating twice as fast. She turned to face the glass-wall again and distracted herself by watching their boss again.

Gibbs was now standing behind Stacey and showing her the photos of the Petty Officer's dead body. The woman was on the edge of tears and her lower lip was quivering slightly. She was near her breaking point.

"I loved him!" she finally burst out. "I loved him..." her cries became sobs and tears were running down her cheeks. When she brushed them away with her arm, the sleeve of her jacket revealed some skin. Her arm was covered in scratches. Gibbs grabbed her wrist and she tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked.

"There was a cat at the hotel I was staying at on my business trip." She said, her voice breaking twice.

"You're lying." Gibbs stated. First Stacey shook her head, but when she saw the look on Gibbs' face she seemed to gather some confidence.

"Damian and I...we were happy. And he thought about leaving Lora to move away with me. We had plans! But there was Steve and he was like stalking me...and Damian said I should go to the police, but I was scared. So he stayed at my place a lot. He told Lora that he was repairing my shower, but she didn't buy it..." Stacey tried to hold back another sob "last week she caught us making out and was furious! I tried to reason with her, but she just ignored me and we had a fight. She scratched me. Damian just stood there and didn't do anything."

"Were you mad at him for not interfering?" Gibbs asked, suspecting a motive.

"Well...yeah. I thought he loved me and he just _watched_ her trying to rip my throat out. But I wouldn't kill him just because of that!"

"Okay. Thanks Ms Fitzgerald. One of our agents will drive you home. And please stay reachable and don't go on another business trip without telling us." The way he was acting was very un-Gibbs like. She was their prime suspect after all...or had been up to that moment.

"Thank you." she said in a whisper.

Ziva and Tony stepped out of the observation room just as Gibbs held the door open for Stacey. They exchanged a look with their boss and there was no doubt that Gibbs thought she was innocent.

"DiNozzo, drive her home. You can all leave for the night then." Gibbs ordered and left without waiting for Tony's reaction.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss David." Tony said, brushing his fingers softly across her cheek. He smirked when he saw her blush. He knew that it was a privilege to see her react like this.

"Goodnight Tony." She just turned and walked away, swaying her hips slightly more than usual because she knew he was watching her.

"Shall we?" Tony finally asked Stacey and led her towards the elevator.

"You sure you're not dating?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Positive." Was all he said and Stacey decided to just drop the subject. They would need some more time to admit their feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Drop a review ;DD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! xx**

**Okay don't kill me for not updating on monday as I wanted to. Blame my maths teacher...you think Abby could burn her from the inside out without leaving any evidence? I wish...**

**So this chapter is reallllly random and I just wanted to give you something to read. Next one woll be Tiva again and hopefully much better. Please read and review anyway ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I was like: "I wanna own NCIS." and my life was like: "No."**

* * *

><p>When Tony woke up the next day he knew that it was going to be good. They were going to solve the case and he would spend the evening with his favourite Ninja watching movies. With a smile glued to his face while eating some cereal for breakfast he couldn't believe that the day before he'd been deeply depressed because of Ziva. Obviously something was wrong with her and Ray and Tony saw his chance in finally admitting his feeling to her. <em>Tonight's the night<em>_!_ he thought.

He waited for Ziva in the parking lot at the Navy Yard. She was wearing a silky black blouse with grey jeans. Very dressed up for work, but definitely Tony's taste. His mouth went dry when he watched her getting out of her red Mini. She pretended not to see him, but his staring was pretty obvious and even someone without her Mossad training would have noticed him.

"Tony...is everything alright?" she finally asked, standing right in front of him and looking into his eyes.

"Umm...yeah. Just admiring...the..." there wasn't anything behind her that was worth admiring but he'd just started talking without thinking.

"...view, yes?" she helped with a very beautiful smile (not that she had a smile that wasn't beautiful to him).

"Huh?" he wasn't thinking straight.

"You were admiring the view...as always." Her smile grew smug when she saw him blush. She laughed and patted his shoulder. "Let us go to work."

He nodded and followed her into the building. In the elevator he started to regret waiting for her in the parking lot. No person should be allowed to smell that good at eight in the morning! And in the small space of the elevator with her standing _thisclose _it was even worse. Tony let out a sigh of relief when the doors finally opened and he could get out.

"Morning McGoo!" he said cheerily as he entered the squad room, not noticing that McGee wasn't there.

"I prefer Director..." Vance said, his face dead serious, he seemed to be waiting for Gibbs. Tony's smile vanished and instead his expression grew shocked and surprised at once.

"Sorry Director." he said and sat down at his desk, pretending to have some important emails to write. He shot an annoyed glance at Ziva, who couldn't stop the nearly inaudible giggles that escaped her lips. She was typing on her computer as well, when she got a new email.

_From Anthony DiNozzo: _

_I liked Jenny __a lot__ better..._

She had to laugh a lot more then. Only Tony could let Vance ruin his day just like that. But she definitely felt the same way about their Director. She wrote back, humouring him.

_From Ziva David:_

_So did I. But we have a case and I do not believe that Gibbs or Vance will be pleased about us sending personal emails, so just let us start shall we?_

Tony sighed when he read her message and rolled his eyes. Gibbs had arrived in the bullpen a minute ago and was now talking to Vance.

_From Anthony DiNozzo:_

_How would they know? I mean it's not like they have x-ray vision or something..._

"Ya think DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice came from behind him, followed by a headslap.

"Sorry boss." Tony said and looked back at Gibbs desk, wondering when Vance had left. Then he closed his email account. So did Ziva, even though she knew that Gibbs would always take her side. Tony wished he had something new on the case, but after taking Stacey home the night before nothing had happened. So he was quite confused when Ziva started talking.

"The wife did it."

"Ha-Haaa. Bad move Dah-veed." Tony said grinning. He knew that Gibbs didn't believe in that.

"Let me finish DiNozzo!" Ziva continued. "I mean her alibi is useless, so I figured we should check her again, she is our prime suspect now."

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva...who said her alibi was useless? You should learn to listen sweetcheeks." Tony kept grinning and enjoyed himself a lot.

"Good job David. DiNozzo, shut up and go see Abby. She'll explain why the alibi is blown. Ya should learn to check your phone _hunnybuns_*****." Gibbs said and left to get some coffee. Tony immediately took his phone out of his pocket and checked the messages. The was one from Gibbs and one from EJ. He just read Gibbs', figuring EJ's wasn't that important.

_McGee's got a lead. Call him for more information._

_- Gibbs_

"Damn it.." Tony mumbled and glanced over to Ziva's desk. She seemed deep in thought and her eyes were glued to her computer screen. Tony made a mental note to ask her about it later. But first he had to go see Abby.

Once he was gone Ziva let out a sigh. She was looking at an email Ray had sent her. There were photos of them in Miami on the beach, eating ice cream and just having fun. In his message he apologized for his behaviour and for hurting her feelings. And he reminded her of his offer to stay at his house and work with the CIA. Ziva still doubted his feelings, but more importantly...she doubted hers. She felt way happier while working with Tony than she did when spending time with Ray. Ray made her smile, Tony made her laugh. For Ray she was 'Honey' or 'Ziva', for Tony she was 'Sweetcheeks', 'Zee-vah', and everything he wanted her to be. When Ray was gone she missed him, when Tony was gone a part of herself was gone. Ray took her out to dinner in fancy clothes, Tony invited her to movie nights in sweatpants. With Ray she felt loved, with Tony she felt worshipped.

Ziva closed her email account again. She couldn't answer Ray right then. She would just go to Tony's movie night and see what happes.

~o~o~o~

When Tony entered Abby's lab he witnessed an argument between her and Ducky, which was definitely a first. Both weren't people to fight. McGee stood a little further away, trying to calm them down but not succeeding.

"No it is not possible that I might have overlooked something, Abigail." Ducky said, trying to make Abby understand.

"But my computer never lies, ever! It's so not possible that I overlooked anything either. _AND DON'T CALL ME ABIGAIL!" _Abby yelled. It was very unlike her to be that harsh towards the Medical Examiner.

"Please calm down, my dear. Surely we can find a solution to this...misunderstanding." Ducky's voice was slightly louder than usual, but still polite.

Tony walked over to McGee, who'd given up on trying to end their argument. He patted his shoulder which startled the younger agent quite a bit.

"Whoa, Tony, you scared me!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry McScaredyCat. What's going on here?" he motioned between the Goth and the old man.

"They're fighting about the murder weapon. I don't see what their problem is exactly, but...I guess they do." McGee shrugged. Tony nodded and turned to watch them again.

"Abby, please. Don't you think you're getting a bit childish? Mr Palmer didn't overlook anything either." Ducky started to become annoyed.

Abby's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine." She just said. "Would you be so kind as to leave my lab now, then? Thanks."

Tony and McGee were just as surprised as Ducky. Abby had never before kicked someone out of her lab. Ducky straightened up and turned to leave. When the doors closed behind him again Tony went over to Abby.

"What's wrong? You just kicked out Ducky! _Ducky__!_" he shook her slightly. She tried not to meet his gaze, but he still noticed the dark circles under her eyes. And the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I dunno. I'm just not feeling too well and I found a knife that could've been the murder weapon, but Ducky just wouldn't listen to me..." her voice broke and she started to sob uncontrollably. McGee immediately ran over to take her from Tony's arms and hold her to his chest. "I didn't wanna...fight with...Ducky..." she said between sobs.

"Shhh, I know Abbs, I know..." McGee tried to calm her, rubbing her back with his hand. Suddenly her head snapped up.

"I need to apologize! I mean I had like no sleep in the last two nights, so I pretty much overreacted. Ya think he'll understand?"

"Oh, I do, my dear. And I got something for you." A voice said from the door and Ducky came walking toward them with a Caf-Pow in his hand. He handed it to Abby and to his surprise she just put it next to her computer and turned to face him again. "I knew you didn't mean it and I could see that you were low on caffeine..." Ducky explained.

"I am so sorry Ducky. I didn't mean to be this nasty." Abby gave him her best puppy eyes and his response was a kind smile. She hugged him. The tension in the room was gone and Tony figured it was time for some work again.

"Umm...so the bossman said you had something that blew Lora King's alibi?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering why you didn't call yesterday." McGee said.

"Because, unlike you Elf Lord, I have a life." Tony said with a grin.

"Right...well we got an anonymous tip that the suspect was seen about ten minutes after the time of King's death at an ATM near the crime scene and the surveillance camera confirmed this." McGee said while typing some seemingly random numbers on his key board. He pulled up a video on the screen which showed Lora King. "She took a lot of money and left in a hurry. Very suspicious."

"I _told_ you it's always the wife! Hah!" Tony danced some kind of a victory dance while repeatedly singing _' I told ya, I told ya'_.

"Okay, I think I am going to leave again." Ziva said as she entered the lab and saw Tony, but she couldn't help the smile which was forming on her face. He was such a child. When he noticed her he stopped and just stood there.

"Not even Gibbs believed that it was her. His gut was wrong. Maybe he's getting old..." he felt a very sharp pain to back of his head then.

"Maybe old, but not deaf DiNozzo!" Gibbs said. Apparently he had entered the lab with Ziva. "Doesn't anyone in here have to work? Everyone but Abby get outta here..." he yelled. Everyone started talking and finding excuses at the same time.

"Umm...I gotta go...check...something." McGee mumbled.

"I'll help ya!" Tony said, following him out of the lab. Ziva gave Abby a small smile and left for the stairs.

"These bodies won't examine themselves. Good luck with the suspect Jethro." Ducky patted Gibbs' shoulder and left as well. Gibbs just nodded as he turned to Abby.

"Go home, get some sleep Abbs. You need it."

"But I still don't have a matching knife..." Abby whined.

"We have enough other things against her. Now Go."

"But Gibbs-"

"That was an order!" he said, kissed her on the cheek and left.

~o~o~o~

Back at the squad room Ziva, Tony and McGee were already standing at the elevator with their bags, ready to leave for Lora King's house.

"Whataya waiting for?" Gibbs asked when he arrived too.

"We just thought that we...would...go?" McGee made it sound like a question.

"Nope. Get back to your desks." Their boss ordered. The agents sighed but did as they were told. When everybody seemed to get comfy in their chairs again, Gibbs got up.

"Grab your gear. We gotta get that Lora King." Tony jumped up.

"But! We were...! Why?" he yelled.

"Because you didn't wait for my order DiNozzo. Now get going." Gibbs said with a smirk. Tony sighed exasperated and followed the rest of his team into the elevator. The only thing that kept him from saying something stupid to his boss was that he knew that Gibbs would give him heaps of paperwork if he did so and her really wanted to spend the evening with Ziva. But first they had to catch their suspect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*anyone get the reference? ;D<strong>_

**hope it wasn't too bad. Normally a friend of mine reads it before I post (thanks dcXxXcd), but I just finished writing and wanted to post it straight away.**

**Please leave a review, even if just to tell me that it was horrible. I still promise that the next chapter will be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously guys, you're reviews are totally making me happy.! :D**

**The reference was indeed S03E15 "Headcase"...i just couldn't stop laughing when Gibbs said 'only Naomi and I call him that..' LoL!**

**This chapter is slightly longer than the others 'cause I had to put some case stuff in there as well. **

**Hope ya all gonna like it...leave a review anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: Can we pretend that airplaines in the nightsky are like schooting stars? I could really use a wish right now...'cause NCIS isn't mine. :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The team pulled up in front of Lora King's boutique just to find it closed. McGee knocked at the door a few times, but there was no sign of Lora. Gibbs sighed annoyed. He hated how complicated this case had turned out. Would he ever get a break? Nah, if he was honest with himself he had to confess that he still liked a stressing case like this better than watching his agents do paperwork.<p>

"DiNozzo, try to call her. McGee, if he doesn't succeed trace her cell. Ziva, pick the lock." He ordered.

"On it boss." The agents replied in a chorus. McGee started his computer in the van, while Tony tried to reach their suspect. As everyone had expected she didn't pick up, so it was McGee's turn to try and find her.

"Have you got anything yet?" Ziva asked while McGee typed on the key board.

"C'mon Zi. He's McGeek and good, but not _that_ good. He just started." Tony said. Both, Ziva and McGee's heads snapped up and they both looked at him. "What?" Tony asked.

"You just said I was good at what I did!" McGee said with a huge grin. Tony's jaw dropped slightly as he realized what he'd said.

"Oh no Probie, I didn't." He tried to talk himself out of it and flashed one of his DiNozzo smiles.

"Well, you did Tony. I personally witnessed it." Ziva said.

"Shut up David. Don't you have a lock to pick?" Tony got annoyed.

"Oh, the door is already open Tony and I came in here to tell you that Gibbs wants you to look for evidence, but you were being so nice to McGee I didn't want to ruin the moment." She replied, smirking. Tony jumped up and glared at the Israeli. McGee tried very hard not to laugh and seemed to be suddenly engrossed in his work.

"I hate you." Tony whispered to Ziva angrily when he stood in front of her.

"I do not believe that." She said calmly, before she patted him on the chest and added in a seductive whisper "And neither do you."

Tony just gulped and walked past her to jump out of the van. Outside he saw Gibbs standing in front of the boutique's open door.

"About time DiNozzo. You got stuck in there or what?" he said as Tony finally approached him.

"It's all Ziva's fault boss, I swear." Tony said but shut up as he saw Gibbs' stare. "But that doesn't matter now, because I'm gonna look for evidence against Lora King." he added while entering the boutique. As he walked past Gibbs gave him a light headslap.

Inside Tony put on some gloves and started to rummage through the many boxes. Lora King had only opened her boutique a few weeks prior and hadn't unpacked everything yet. There was a knife lying on a counter. It was the kind of knife you used to open boxes like the ones all around him. The kind with a very sharp but short blade..._where have I heard that before?_ Tony thought. And then it hit him. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Ducky on the first day of their investigation. He had told him that the wounds on the Petty Officer couldn't have been caused by the kitchen knife, but by a very short and sharp blade.

"Boss, I think I got something." Tony called out.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he entered the boutique as well.

"I think that a knife just like this was used to murder Damian King." the Senior Field Agent said, holding up the knife. Gibbs nodded. "But I don't think it's this one, because it's all new. Lora King must've bought a new one after killing her husband."

"Possible DiNozzo. But we need to find the actual murder weapon. There are some trashcans out the back. Get Ziva and look through them." Gibbs instructed. Tony nodded and went outside with an evil grin on his face.

... ... ...

"Ugh. This is disgusting Tony!" Ziva complained while she looked through the trash. "And why do I have to do it all by myself?"

"Remember when you didn't tell me about Gibbs' order straight away earlier?" Tony said smugly while leaning against the boutique's back wall.

"Yes." She said, looking up at him.

"Well, this is what you get for it." Ziva threw a banana peel at him for this. "Bittersweet revenge, Sweetcheeks." He just said. Ziva rolled her eyes and went back to rummaging through the trash.

"I found it!" she said after about five minutes and held up another knife. "This one has been cleaned but you can still make out blood on it."

"Good job Ziva." Gibbs said from behind the two agents. "Let's get back to the Navy Yard."

... ... ...

"The blood on the knife definitely matches our victim's and there are Lora King's prints all over it. Guess we found our killer, huh Gibbs?" Abby said happily.

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair. How could he have thought she was innocent? She'd had a motive and access to Stacey Fitzgerald's house so she could get a knife from her. Those tears had convinced him far too easily. But he couldn't spend his time worrying about his wrong judgement.

"Rule 51..." he said to himself in a low whisper.

"What'd you say?" Abby asked. "What's Rule 51?"

"Sometimes you're wrong." He said. Abby 'awwwed' and hugged Gibbs.

"Don't you worry." She said reassuringly. He handed her a _Caf-Pow!, _kissed her cheek and started to leave. Before he walked out he turned to face her again.

"Didn't I send you home earlier Abbs?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Abby shot him an innocent smile.

"Yeah you did, but I had a nap in my office and now I'm in perfect shape again!" she said. Gibbs rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Just don't overdo it Abby. We need ya."

... ... ...

"Boss! I traced Mrs King's cell to New York and when Tony called her again a guy picked up and said that he found the phone in a trashcan." McGee said as Gibbs entered the bullpen. The news didn't make him happy at all.

"She'll come back to get some of her things sooner or later. I want her house monitored 24/7...better talk to Vance about getting help from another team." He said and walked up the stairs to see the Director.

"So I'll still see you at eight, right?" Tony asked casually once Gibbs had gone. He didn't think Ziva had other plans but still...it was Ziva and Ziva was unpredictable.

"Of course Tony." Ziva answered and couldn't help the smile forming on her face or the butterflies in her belly at the thought of spending the evening with him.

"Good. Just wanted to make sure." Tony said and he, too, was smiling now.

"Wait a minute. Are you two going out?" McGee nearly yelled. "Abby owes me twenty bucks!" he jumped up and wanted to run straight downstairs, but was stopped by Ziva.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but we are just going to watch some movies. You can come too, right Tony?" Ziva said, hoping that McGee wouldn't actually say yes.

"Ummm sure..." Tony said, but his face told the younger agent _no way_.

"Nah, I'll pass." McGee said a bit disappointed "But if we have to keep watch on Lora King's house and boutique there won't be a movie night anyway." Just then Gibbs came down the stairs.

"Go home for the night. Agents Field and Thomas will take the first shift and you'll replace them tomorrow." He told his team. They all started to pack their things.

"Wait! This guy is Field Agent Field?" Tony exclaimed and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Yes. You find anything funny DiNozzo? Because you could always join them at their night watch and discuss your naming issues." Gibbs said. Tony turned a bit whiter and gulped.

"No boss. Nothing funny about his name. I'm gonna go home now." He said and turned to leave, followed by Ziva and McGee.

* * *

><p>Ziva was looking at herself in the mirror. She only wore a simple T-shirt and her cargo pants, nothing special. She had dressed up at work for Tony earlier that day, so there was no need now. It was only 7 p.m. She had another hour before she had to be at Tony's apartment. Suddenly her phone rang and she went to answer it.<p>

"Ziva David." She said.

"_Hey Ziva. It's Abby!_" the familiar voice greeted happily from the other end.

"Hello Abby. What is it?"

"_Well...what are you doing tonight?_" Abby asked cautiously.

"I am sure you know." Ziva said, knowing that McGee would have told the Goth about her plans with Tony.

"_Yeah I do! You're having a movie date with Tony!_" Abby squealed and Ziva chuckled.

"I am not! We are only hanging in together." She defended herself.

"_It's hanging _out_ and I'm pretty sure it's more than that. Come on don't lie to yourself!_" the Goth yelled. Ziva sighed.

"Okay. Maybe there will be something more but I do not know if he would like that..." she finally admitted.

"_Believe me, there's no doubt that he wants you the same way you want him. Oh my God, this is sooo exciting!"_ you could almost hear Abby jumping around.

"There is one problem though." Ziva said when her conscience suddenly got the better of her.

"_What?_" Abby asked, still happy.

"Ray..." Ziva whispered. Abby went silent and it took _a lot_ to silence her. After a few minutes she spoke again.

"_You didn't break up with him? But why'd you come back from your weekend trip early then?_"

"Because he said I should move in with him and he offered me a job at the CIA." Ziva said, her voice still low. Abby gulped.

"_That's...great? I mean for you. For Tony this would be like the apocalypse...or worse. And I would miss you and so would Timmy and Gibbs and Ducky. It's your choice though, I guess_."

"I have not decided yet. I am not sure if he loves me...and if I love him." It was good to finally talk to someone about it.

"_But what about Tony? I mean it would kill him to lose you again_." Abby stated, but she didn't realize how much her words hurt her friend.

"I would still be near and we could see each other whenever we wanted." Deep down Ziva knew that it wouldn't be that easy since Ray didn't like her hanging around with Tony.

"_Not at work_." Abby threw in. And she was right.

"I have to go now Abby. I promised to be at Tony's apartment at eight and it is already half past seven." Ziva said to end the conversation.

"_Okay. Have a fun night...and don't hide your feelings! I'll help you to deal with Ray if anything happens tonight, I promise._" Abby said and you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you Abby." Ziva said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Tony was in his kitchen and emptied a package of potato chips into a bowl. Then he put some popcorn in the microwave and waited. Everything was going to be perfect. He got two beers out of his fridge, smiling at the fact that Ziva enjoyed beer more than wine. Tony was just taking the popcorn out of the microwave when he heard a knock at his door.<p>

"I'm coming!" he called out as he ran to answer it. He opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Tony." Ziva said, smiling just as happily as him.

"Hey. Come in, the movie's already in the DVD player, you just have to press play." He said and took her jacket as she walked past him. Ziva sat down on his couch and started the movie. She recognized the opening credits immediately.

"You hate that movie!" she called over her shoulder.

"I figured it deserved a second chance..." Tony said when he handed her a beer and sat down next to her with the two bowls of snacks. "Just one condition...please don't sing along!"

"How can you watch _The Sound Of Music_ without singing along?" she asked with a fake horrified expression.

"I'm gonna show you." Tony said with a grin and then pressed his lips together to clarify his point. "Ya see?"

"Okay. I will try, because I like you." Ziva said smiling. They turned to watch the movie then and somehow she managed not to sing along. Tony put his arm around her at some point and she leant her head onto his shoulder. It felt nice to be that close. Tony started to run his fingers through her curls and smiled when she let him. When the movie finished he stretched and sighed dramatically.

"Thank God this torture is over!" he said, which earned him a punch from Ziva.

"You liked it. And do not tell me that this was only the second time you have seen it, because I saw you mouthing the lines to the songs."

"Okay, there are worse movies than this one. But I still thought someone with your Ninja skills would like action movies like Mr. And Mrs. Smith or James Bond and not musicals." He said teasingly.

"What is Mr. And Mrs. Smith?"

"You did not just ask me that. It's the movie where Brangelina met!" he said.

"Brangelina?" she asked again with big eyes.

"Now you're mocking me! You seriously don't know?" he almost yelled, frustrated.

"I was joking. Of course I know Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. And I also know the movie, but your reactions are just too funny." She said and chuckled. He looked at her for a minute before he started throwing potato chips at her. She stopped laughing and her smile disappeared. Instead she glared at him. "Stop that now." She said warningly.

"Why? You started it by lying to me." He shrugged and flashed her a smile before he threw another chip.

"Fine. But do not say I did not warn you." Ziva said matter-of-factly and took the still half full bowl of popcorn to empty it over his head. He blinked a few times before he did the same thing with the potato chips over her head. She wanted to punch him again but he grabbed her wrists and held them in her lab. She laughed and tried to free herself. "Let me go Tony" she demanded while still laughing. She loved the playful mood he was in.

"What's the magic word?" he asked and leant closer.

"I am not going to say it!" she said and looked him in the eyes.

"Then I'm not letting you go." He stated with a shrug.

"I could hurt you easily you know..." she said.

"But you won't. Because, as you said earlier, you like me." He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you are right. I do like you...very...very...much." she said in a seductive whisper and leant closer as well. Their faces were maybe two inches apart and her eyes were burning into his. He gulped and loosened the grip on her wrists. She yanked them free and jumped up, a triumphant smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

"That was cheating missy!" he said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"I never said I was a fair player..." she said with a smirk. He started pouting and her smile softened. She sat down again, causing crackling from all the chips and popcorn she was sitting on, and stroked his cheek. Then she leant closer and kissed his other cheek. She let her lips linger for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling. Her heart started to beat faster and she was afraid he might notice it, so she leant back. He was looking at her with an earnest expression.

"What were you looking at on your computer this morning? You seemed...distracted." he asked.

"An email from Ray." She just said, not wanting to give him all the details.

"Oh" was all he said. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No Tony. It is fine..." she sighed and Tony relaxed a bit, he didn't know what he'd do if he found out that CI-Ray was hurting her or cheating on her or anything. He'd probably shoot him.

"I'm always here for you. And just for you." He assured her and took her hands in his. She nodded and leant closer again. Their eyes locked again and this time she couldn't pull away. The electricity between them was too strong and his eyes dropped to her lips. She closed her eyes and waited for him to close the small gap between them. He was about to do so, their lips were almost touching, when the door to his apartment opened.

"What the hell! Tony!" EJ yelled when she saw what was going on in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please. Don't. Kill. Me.<strong>

** I have some ideas for more chapters and there is going to be drama and some fluff...and break-ups ;)**

**reviews are always appreciated (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm having troubles updating this and writing this for the third time now...getting a bit annoying...oh well, STAY POSITIVE ;)**

**First of all I wanna thank you for all your reviews ***_gives bone-crushing Abby hug_*****

**...aaand I'm sorry for the mean cliff-hanger.**

**And Second of all I finished writing this chapter way earlier than expected and since your feedback was so amazing I decided to update earlier.**

**Well here's the thing: In Austria we'll have a long weekend and I'm going on a vacation, so I won't be able to update again on Monday. _BUT_ if you guys give me at least 5 reviews on this chapter until Saturday I promise to update the next chapter right before I leave. It's up to you...and I don't think it's too much to ask. (:**

**Whoa, I'm rambling now...someone stop me!**

**Disclaimer: Is it mine? No. Rub it in, will ya? -.-'**

* * *

><p><em>Their eyes locked again and this time she couldn't pull away. The electricity between them was too strong and his eyes dropped to her lips. She closed her eyes and waited for him to close the small gap between them. He was about to do so, their lips were almost touching, when the door to his apartment opened. <em>

"_What the hell! Tony!" EJ yelled when she saw what was going on in the living room_.

Ziva and Tony literally jumped apart and stood on opposite sides of the room before they even realized what'd just happened. They had nearly kissed. ZIva David and Anthony DiNozzo had nearly kissed! They couldn't look at each other. It was too embarrassing that EJ had caught them. Ziva's mind started to clear somewhat at that point and she started to think. EJ had walked into Tony's apartment just like that...and she had seen him locking the door after taking her jacket. Which meant EJ had a key to his apartment.

"What is she doing here?" EJ finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I could ask you the very same thing..." Ziva hissed at her.

"Well...not that I think that it's any of your business but Tony asked me to come over tonight on Saturday. I had a case then and didn't have time but since I finished the case today I figured I would come over anyway. But it seems to me that he found a replacement...would you actually mind giving us a minute?" the small blonde woman asked, motioning between herself and a non-moving Tony. Ziva straightened up and held back the urge to slap her, which would just put herself down on the same level.

"Of course not." She just said in a whisper and disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. After she'd closed the door, she sank down against it. What had she been thinking? That Tony had actually changed? That she wasn't just one in a hundred to him? That he was in love with her? She laughed a sad laugh and tears were burning in her eyes. Through the door she could hear them talking.

"I sent you a text, telling you I was coming tonight." EJ stated, she was the one closer to the bathroom, so her voice was clearly audible.

"I know. I'm sorry." Tony was talking in a low voice and stood further away. Ziva had to concentrate hard to understand what he was saying

"What was this anyways? Did you and Ziva have an affair all along?"

Ziva couldn't hear his response. It sounded somewhat like '...would never want that'. She desperately tried to hold the tears back but one single tear escaped her eye "Tony, I need you to be honest with me. Do you have any feelings for her?" EJ asked.

"We're definitely...just co-workers. She means -thing to me." was that a '_nothing'_? Ziva couldn't believe how little he cared. Again a few tears escaped her eyes. . She had never before cried over a broken relationship...and this wasn't even a relationship. What was it again? Nothing.

"Is that so?" she heard EJ sigh.

"I don't want to lie to you." This time Tony's voice was clearer but Ziva had stopped listening altogether and just let herself sink into misery just this once. "She's im...perfect to me and I cannot stand...her. I couldn't...love her." That was too much for Ziva. She got up and wiped away her tears, which was pointless because there were already new ones forming in her eyes.

She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, running straight towards the door. Tony saw her trying to sneak out and crossed the room. That's when he noticed her tears. It pained him to see her like that and he held out his hand to her but she slapped it away.

"Zi...I can explain." He whispered.

"I do not want to hear it." She said coldly and left. Outside she pulled herself together again. She swallowed a few times and took three deep breaths. The look in his eyes could have fooled her again. There had been so much love and desire in them, but if she had learned one thing tonight it would be that Tony sure was one hell of an actor.

... ... ...

Tony leant his head against the door.

"Damn it!" he yelled. EJ came up behind him and lay a soothing hand on his shoulder. He didn't notice. All he could think about was Ziva's dead, tear filled eyes looking at him. What had upset her that much? Hadn't she listened to his conversation with EJ at all? He replayed it in his head, trying to figure out what could've hurt her so much.

~ _FLASHBACK_ ~

"_I sent you a text, telling you I was coming tonight." EJ stated while leaning casually against the wall._

"_I didn't know. I'm sorry." He lied as he remembered her message on his phone, which he'd just ignored._

"_What was this anyways? Did you and Ziva have an affair all along?" the blond woman asked with a sigh. _

"_She would never want that..." He sighed as well and looked out the window. EJ's eyes were burning into the back of his head but he couldn't look at her._

"_Tony, I need you to be honest with me. Do you have any feelings for her?" she finally asked. A small smile was forming on his face as he answered. _

"_We're definitely more than just co-workers. She means everything to me." He knew that his words had probably hurt EJ but, frankly, he didn't care.._

_EJ started pacing around in a circle. "Is that so?"_

"_I don't want to lie to you." He said and finally turned to look at her again. "She's impossibly perfect to me and I cannot stand to be away from her. I couldn't _not_ love her." God it felt good to admit it! Tony really hoped that Ziva had heard him even though she was in the bathroom but his hopes vanished the moment he saw her tears. What had he done?_

"As much as I hate to say it...she's a good person. Better than me at least. I was always nasty and bitching around and she just stayed calm and polite in return. You deserve her and not me." EJ interrupted his thoughts.

"Thanks EJ." Tony said, but he didn't expect EJ's reaction.

"Thanks? That's it? You're not trying to hold me back or anything? I'm you _girlfriend_...you gave me the key to your apartment! And now this Ziva comes and ruins everything!" she yelled furiously.

"You better go now..." Tony said while turning around. "And don't come back." He added and gave EJ a dark glare.

"You called me!" she accused.

"I won't do it again. Now go." He said coldly.

"I'll do that. Goodbye Tony." She waited for him to say something more but left when he didn't, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He went to clean up the mess he and Ziva had created on the couch and the floor all around it, trying to distract himself. He would call her and find out what went wrong...well except for EJ walking in on them almost kissing, but he figured she'd need some time.

Ziva drove faster than normal, which was definitely too fast to be legal. She wanted to get out of town, away from him and her stupid feelings. Why had she listened to Abby? She should have known that Tony wouldn't have invited her over if EJ hadn't cancelled their date. There was only one solution to her and she pulled into the parking lot in front of her apartment. Upstairs she packed two big suitcases with her things. When she emptied her bedside drawer she found the photo Tony had taken of her when they had been in Paris. She swore in Hebrew and ripped it in half before she got up and dragged the suitcases into her living room. There she let herself sink into the cushions of her couch and pulled out her phone. She dialled the familiar number and pressed 'call'. He answered after the first ring.

"Ziva?"

"Hello Ray. I had some time to think and...I would like it very much to move in with you." She said in a low voice.

"That's great!" he exclaimed happily. "Do you want me to get you?"

"No. I remember the way to your house."

"It's our house now, honey." Ziva was glad that she had somewhere to go now. And she was glad that it wasn't anywhere near Tony DiNozzo.

"And the job?" she asked.

"I'll have everything arranged by the time you get here." Ray said.

"Thank you. I will see you later." Ziva whispered.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Ziva sighed. She wasn't one to run from her problems, but tonight it was different. She was embarrassed with herself for letting her heart decide instead of her mind. Gibbs' rule Nr 12 had a reason after all. Thinking about Gibbs...she needed to get to the Navy Yard.

The building was almost empty, only a few people were doing paperwork. She went straight to Director Vance's office. After knocking at the door she entered, hoping he hadn't gone home yet. She was lucky.

"Miss David. How can I help you?" he asked, clearly surprised by her visit.

"I...I want to resign from NCIS." Ziva got out. Vance was silent for a moment.

"You worked hard to get here...why the sudden change of plans?"

"I am moving into a house with my fiancé about one and a half hours away from DC. I have a job offer there." Her explanation was simple but Vance didn't ask any more questions.

"You'll have to talk to Gibbs and he has to sign your resignation letter." He handed her a sheet of paper. She nodded her thanks and turned to leave.

"David." Vance called her back. She stopped, but didn't turn. "You're a good Agent. Think about the resignation again..." Ziva just left.

Downstairs she filled out everything required on the resignation letter. A few tears were burning in her eyes again when she thought about leaving her team. Her friends. Her family. All their faces flashed before her eyes. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Tim...Tony. Tony. Tony. Tony. It was all his fault and still she knew that she would miss him most of all. But she also knew that he would never know that. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She had just been a challenge to him. _How to make the Israeli assassin fall for you - _from andwith Tony DiNozzo_._ She didn't notice when someone suddenly stood in front of her desk.

"What's the matter with you my dear? You don't look too good." Ducky said softly. Ziva's head snapped up in surprise.

"I am fine. I am just...finishing some paperwork." She lied.

"Why does your paperwork have the colour of a resignation letter? Don't lie to an old man." He put a hand on top of hers, forcing her to drop the pen which she was desperately holding on to.

"Ray asked me to move in with him. And he offered me a job with the CIA." Ziva explained. Ducky sighed.

"And you decided to leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone? Not even Abigail?"

"I couldn't..." her voice was merely a whisper.

"Well, at least tell Jethro. He deserves to know your reasons. And promise me to be save and look after yourself. You remind me of this woman I used to know. She ran away and started a new life somewhere-"

"Thank you, Ducky." Ziva said and got up. She walked around her desk and pressed a kiss to the Medical Examiner's cheek. Then she put the letter and a small envelope on Gibbs desk and left without any further words. Ducky looked after her even after the door of the elevator had closed. After seemingly an eternity he took his phone out of his lab coat and called the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It took him some time to pick up his home phone and Ducky guessed that he'd been in his basement working on a boat again.

"Gibbs"

"Oh Jethro...I believe we have a problem." Ducky said, sounding really worried.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this chapter was kinda depressing 'cause I was in a depressed<strong> **mood while writing it, so don't judge yet. I still got like heaps of ideas and let me tell you one thing: Ziva and Ray = _so not happening!_ I just figured that Ziva would doubt Tony's feelings because she thinks she doesn't deserve to be happy and try to find excuses.**

**- Reviews appreciated -  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay you gave me my 5 reviews...and added some more! :D **

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry for all the drama in it, but I needed it for the story. And I don't think it is possible to just resign from NCIS and start at the CIA, but it's fiction, so I don't care.**

**I also put an outsider's perspective of Tiva in there, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's charcters...but I _do_ own Beth and Charlie!**

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran a hand through his hair while listening to Ducky. He had known something was going to happen tonight. His gut wasn't getting that rusty after all. But he hadn't thought that Ziva would want to leave NCIS, not after her fight with Agent Cruz. He hadn't thought that she would forgive him that easily, for she'd been pretty shaken up when she'd come back.<p>

"_Do you have any plans, Jethro_?" Ducky asked on the other side of the line.

Gibbs sighed. "No Duck. She needs to decide for herself."

"_Not that I don't trust you, but I do not think Ziva is thinking rationally."_

"Neither do I. But me telling her not to leave will just make her want to leave faster. She has her reasons, Duck."

"_I do not doubt that, but what could have possibly happened tonight?_"

Gibbs was silent for a moment, thinking about his answer. "It's not _what_ happened, but _who_..." He knew only one person who could upset Ziva David enough to make her leave. And he knew it because it had happened before.

"_Jethro? I'm not following..."_

"DiNozzo happened!" Gibbs exclaimed and hung up, leaving a quite confused Dr. Mallard in the dark squad room with his phone in his hand.

... ... ...

Tony lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Ziva was neither picking up her phone, nor answering text messages and that deeply troubled him. He could Gibbs-slap himself silly for giving EJ the key to his apartment. And for not reading the stupid text. The evening had gone so well before she had interrupted. He had felt Ziva's breath on his lips and it had made him feel all warm inside, a feeling that he had never felt before. Not that strong. He touched a finger to his lips absentmindedly, remembering it.

Suddenly his doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. He took his time to do so, figuring it wasn't anyone from importance. But then he thought that it might be Ziva, so he practically sprinted to the door and yanked it open. He was disappointed when he saw his boss.

"Boss? Do we have something new on the case? You could've called, I mean-"

Gibbs interrupted."DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up, boss." Tony said. Gibbs walked past him in his apartment and took off his jacked, revealing an old T-shirt. Tony knew this was one of those he wore while working on his boats. The older agent went to sit in the armchair next to the couch.

"Sit!" he ordered and Tony closed the door and did as he was told. Once he sat on the couch he wanted to ask what was going on, but changed his mind when he saw Gibbs' glare. "What were you and Ziva doing?" he asked.

_How could he possibly know?_ Tony asked himself. _It's like he has some weird radar device which shows him when one of his rules is being broken_. "Nothing, boss. We were just watching a movie." He finally said.

Gibbs cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed slightly. It was his interrogation mask. This wasn't a good sign. Tony gulped and started to avoid his boss' glare, afraid he would find out what they did _after_ 'just watching a movie'.

"You sure DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"...Yes." Tony answered, but Gibbs noticed his slight hesitation.

"Then tell me why Ziva wants to leave NCIS."

Tony didn't say anything. And he didn't move either. He just sat there, staring at his boss in disbelief with his mouth hanging open. After minutes of silence Tony jumped up from his couch. "She wants what?" he yelled.

Gibbs stayed completely calm. "She resigned from NCIS not even an hour ago, telling Ducky she was moving in with Agent Cruz and accepting his job offer with the CIA. And since she was with you I figured you'd know something."

"I...We...there was a misunderstanding." Tony said. "She can't leave!" with that he rushed out of his apartment, only stopping in the hall to take his car keys out of his jacket.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled after him, ordering him to stop, but Tony was out of the door before he could hear it.

... ... ...

Tony stopped in front of Ziva's apartment after breaking several traffic rules to get there. He didn't care that he was double parked. Again. He ran upstairs to find her door locked.

"Ziva! Ziva open up!" he yelled desperately, but didn't get a response. After trying to pick the lock without success he just jumped at the door. He flinched at the pain in his foot, but at least the door was open. The apartment was dark and empty. Tony couldn't believe that he must've missed Ziva by more than half an hour now. He sat down on her bed inhaling her scent which was lingering all over the pillows and blankets. When his gaze fell to the floor he saw two shreds of paper lying there and picked them up. He realized that it was the photo of Ziva he had taken in Paris. She had left it here in D.C. in her empty apartment with all the other things that reminded her of him. In her drawers he found some more photos which he had taken of her at crime scenes or at work parties.

Tony knew one thing. He had to drive to wherever it was CI-Ray lived and convince her to come back to NCIS. Back to him. But for that he needed McSuperSearch. With that in mind he got up and went to leave the apartment, but stopped at the door. How was he going to close it again?

"Is everything alright?" a voice asked from behind him. Tony jumped slightly and turned around. There was a small elderly woman standing in the hallway.

"I was just wondering how to close the door again, since I broke it." He admitted.

"May I ask why you broke it?" she asked. Tony wondered why she didn't think he was a burglar, for it was way past midnight now.

"She didn't open the door." He said plainly and motioned towards Ziva's aprtment.

"Dear Ziva left a while ago in a hurry with two suitcases. She gave her house key to me and said she would be gone for a while." The woman explained. "Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes. We are work partners." Tony said and showed his badge. The woman's face lightened up.

"Oh! Then you must be Anthony...DiNutso?"

"DiNozzo." He corrected "But yeah, that's me."

"What a pleasure to finally meet you. Ziva has told me a lot of things." The woman said with a warm smile.

"She did?" Tony asked surprised. He hadn't thought Ziva would be one to talk about her private life with other people. "And what exactly did she tell you, Mrs...?"

"Oh how rude of me. I am Bethany McGuire, but please call me Beth. I live two doors away." She said and pointed down the hall. They shook hands.

"Well...Beth. I need to get this door fixed, sooo..." Tony said.

"Oh don't worry Mr. DiNozzo-"

"Tony."

"Okay, Tony. Don't you worry, my husband will fix this in no time."

"Your husband?"

"Yes. He used to do this for a living and he's bored all the time anyway. He will be glad to have something to do tomorrow."

"That's very nice of you." Tony said.

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea? It seems that something troubles you."

Tony was silent for a moment. Beth seemed really nice and he understood why Ziva would talk to her. He decided to come with her. "A cup of tea would be nice." He said.

"I thought so. Now come on, my husband would probably like to meet the infamous Anthony DiNozzo too." Beth said with a friendly smile and led the way to her apartment.

... ... ...

"I really think I should leave now." Tony said with a yawn and got up. It was 3 in the morning and he'd nearly fallen asleep twice on Beth's comfy couch. Beth had introduced him to her husband Charlie, a grey haired man just as friendly as her, and they had talked about Ziva for hours. Tony had learned that she talked a lot about him and it gave him hope that she would come back to D.C. if he explained everything to her.

"Drive safely." Charlie said and took the empty tea cups to the kitchen. Beth gave Tony a warm hug and told him that he was welcome at any time.

"Thank you." Tony said and left. He really liked Beth and Charlie, both reminded him a bit of his grandparents.

Once back at home he saw a little note on his coffee table. He read it.

"_Be at work at 0800 tomorrow and explain everything. No excuses._

_Gibbs."_

Tony could feel the headslap that was awaiting him in the morning, but he was far too tired to care. He just took off his pants and shirt and went straight to bed. This would be a very long day.

... ... ...

"Tony's such a nice boy." Beth said to her husband once they were both lying in bed.

"Yeah, he is. No wonder Ziva's spending a lot of time with him."

"They are perfect for each other, but I don't see why Ziva left after what he told us." Beth said absentmindedly.

"He said she was in the bathroom. Maybe Ziva just heard parts of the conversation between him and that woman." Charlie explained. "I don't always hear everything you're saying."

Beth chuckled. "You could be right." Her face went serious again "I really hope they'll find a way to sort things out. Both seem very depressed by the loss of the other."

Charlie pulled his wife into a hug. "I'm sure Tony won't just let her go like that. Have you seen the look in his eyes when he told us the story about everyone thinking she was dead?" Beth nodded. "He truly loves her. And it terrifies him. But he'll do everything to get her back."

"You're right. And I believe dear Ziva feels the very same way. If only this CIA person wasn't in the way..." Beth said frustrated.

"Well, I think Ziva fell in love with him too. But it's a different love from the one she feels towards Tony. She never told us about this...Ray, her boyfriend. But we knew everything about her partner at work. This tells us that she feels stronger about him."

Beth laughed softly after her husband's speech. "Sometimes I think you should have become a psychologist..."

"Me too." He said and they both laughed. They fell asleep, really hoping that Tony and Ziva would sometime soon be as happy as them. They had been married for 45 years now and they still shared a deep love for each other. And they didn't doubt that one day Tony and Ziva would end up just like them.

* * *

><p><strong>(: So, what do you think? Do you like Beth? Because I <em>love<em> her.** **She just popped up in my imagination and I had to put her in this story. **

**Leave a review and Please stick with me.**

- MiRii xx


	9. Chapter 9

**You people are so amazing! Seriously! I love your reviews! :D**

**And I'm glad you liked Beth and Charlie and I'll try to bring them back into the story at some point. This turned out a whole lot differently than I had planned, but I kinda like it.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I just borrowed NCIS' amazingness.**

**ENJOY (:**

* * *

><p>Ziva sat on the front porch of Ray's beach house – well <em>her<em> beach house as well – and stared at the horizon. A single tear escaped her eye but she wiped it away quickly. Why was she being so sentimental? So Tony didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. And yes, she had finally admitted it to herself. She was kind of in love with her work partner Anthony DiNozzo.

"Ziva honey, is everything okay? You've been out here for almost three hours..." Ray asked from behind her, which startled her quite a bit. She really wasn't being herself.

"I am fine. I will just go back to bed I think..." Ziva said while getting up and gathering her teacup.

"Erm...it's already ten to one. Don't you want to eat something?" Ray said slightly confused. Usually Ziva stayed up way longer than him and was always already up again when he awoke, but she had gone straight to bed yesterday when she'd arrived and slept until nine.

"I think I'm just not feeling too well." She said and left. The way she was lying to him made her feel horrible, but she couldn't tell him the truth. A truth she had only found not too long ago herself. There had always been that little voice in the back of her head which had told her that Ray wasn't the right guy, that he was being too secretive and that she shouldn't trust him,. And now, after what had almost happened with Tony, Ziva knew that she didn't love Ray. She liked spending time with him, yes, but she didn't love him. But she just hadn't known where else to go. Gibbs, Ducky, Abby or McGee were no alternative, for all of them were in contact with Tony. And Ziva was sure that Abby hated her for leaving and she couldn't blame her at all. She shouldn't have run away like that without thinking it through.

"I am stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she said and threw herself onto the bed. Apparently she had been a bit too loud because Ray was sitting next to her in an instant.

"What's wrong?"he asked while rubbing her back gently. She shook her head but didn't look up at him. "You need to tell me what's bothering you, and don't tell me you're okay, because clearly you're not." He stated annoyed. This time she did look up.

"No Ray, I am not okay. But I do not wish to talk about it, now could you please leave me alone?" Ziva pleaded.

"I left you alone for four hours today! Now I want to know what the hell is wrong!" Ray yelled which earned him a death glare from Ziva.

"I guess I'll be sleeping in the guest room." Ziva said while getting up from the bed "And I think I am going to be sick, so would you please call my new boss for me and tell him that I will not make it tomorrow."

"Ziva, you're with the CIA now, you can't just go on sick leave on your first day." Said Ray. "Our boss isn't as nice as your dear Agent Gibbs."

"Don't say anything wrong about Gibbs!" Ziva said, taking a step closer.

"But he obviously spoiled you. You should be glad I got you such a good position in this Agency. Glad to have me!"

"I am _so_ glad." Ziva's voice was sarcastic and harsh as she turned and left for the guest room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Tony took his time to get to work in the morning. He really didn't need Gibbs' headslap or McAccusing's glances after last night. I seemed to him that the whole Agency knew about Ziva's resignation, even though he was sure that he was only imagining it. Once sitting at his desk he could already feel McGee staring at him. He turned to face the younger Agent.<p>

"What?"

"Ziva resigned from NCIS."

"I know."

"Do you also know why?"

"Not really..."

"Oh c'mon Tony!" Tony had never seen McGee that angry before and it made him angry himself.

"_What_? What do you want me to say McGee? That it's all my fault? That I'm sorry? _Because I am_! I am terribly sorry!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen, surprisingly without coffee.

"Sorry boss." Tony said, and he didn't only apologize for the yelling but also for leaving Gibbs at his apartment. And when he saw his boss' slight nod he knew that Gibbs understood.

"McGee, call Agent Thomas and ask if they got anything new."

"On it boss." McGee said and picked up the receiver.

"DiNozzo, go and see Abby."

"Sure...why?" Tony asked while getting up.

"Just go, Tony."

"Right..." with that Tony left, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Right then McGee finished his phone call and stared after him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't give him such a hard time, McGee. He's perfectly able to do that himself." Said Gibbs.

"But...Ziva!"

"What's with Ziva?"

"She..she left just like that! Because of him!" McGee stammered.

"She'll come back." Gibbs assured and left for some coffee. McGee shook his head in confusion. That was one of the weirdest talks he'd had with his boss in some time. He'd been quite protective of Tony, which meant he knew _something_. But then he was Gibbs...and Gibbs always knew. McGee shrugged it off and opened his e-mail account.

... ... ... ...

"_ABBS_?" Tony yelled over the music. The Goth turned around to face him. Her eyes looked red and he realized that she'd been crying.

"Why?" she whimpered.

"Why what?" Tony asked although he knew perfectly well what was wrong and he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Why'd she leave Tony? What happened?" Abby asked. Tony sighed and handed her a tissue from one of the boxes in her shelf. She took it and waited for him to start talking.

"She came over to my place yesterday..." he finally said "And we had a pretty good time...we watched _The Sound Of Music_..." a smile appeared on his face as he remembered her facial expression while trying not to sing along with her favourite song.

"What happened then? What'd you do to upset her that much?" Abby pressed. Tony shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. I mean _hell_ we nearly kissed!" at those words Abby froze. Her face brightened almost instantly.

"You guys _what_?" she yelled and started jumping up and down in excitement. "I _knew_ you were in love with her! I just _knew_!"

"Whoa there! That's not what I said!" Tony defended himself, not yet ready to admit the truth to his friend.

"But that's what you _meant_." Abby said knowingly before a frown appeared on her face. "Wait. You said you _almost_ kissed. What happened?"

"EJ walked in on us..."

"Agent Barrett?" she threw her hands in the air and made a disgusted face. Tony just nodded. "Eww..." Abby said. Tony laughed but shut up when Abby glared at him. "Please tell me you made her leave..." she begged. And then Tony told her everything. How he had admitted all his feelings for Ziva and how he'd hoped that she would hear it and how she'd just left. When he finished his story Abby had new tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God. That's like the cutest thing I've ever heard." She said and hugged Tony. He laughed a sad laugh put his arm around her in a comforting embrace.

"Apparently she sees it a bit differently." He said. Abby looked up at him and sniffed.

"There has to be a misunderstanding. I'm sure that she wouldn't have left if she heard you right." She said.

"How'd _you_ know?" Tony asked a bit too harsh. But Abby didn't pull away like he expected. She just smiled at him.

"Tony...I don't know if you've noticed, but Ziva's like my bestest friend. And she tells me a lot of things. The only persons she tells more is you."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "And what exactly did she tell you that makes you so sure that there's a misunderstanding?"

"Let's just say that if she'd heard you right she wouldn't have left but jumped right into your arms." Abby said with a cheeky grin. Tony hadn't expected that.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. When the Goth nodded enthusiastically he was silent for a minute, then loosened his arms from around her and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Abby said and grabbed his arm.

"CI-Ray's place. I gotta talk to Ziva." He explained. She immediately dropped her hand and smiled.

"That's my boy!" she said and he shot her his billion dollar smile and left. Once he was out the door she pulled out her phone and texted McGee:

" _I kno u r mad at T. And Z. But U need 2 hack into the CIA and find out Ray's address. Do it 4 me plz._

_Xx Abbs"_

... ... ...

McGee's phone vibrated on his desk and since Gibbs wasn't around he flipped it open. When he read Abby's text he sighed. So that's what this whole secret talk with Tony was about. First he thought about saying no, but he knew better than to upset his favourite Forensic Specialist. And if he was honest with himself he knew that he wasn't that mad at Tony and Ziva after all.

"_Okay, on it._

_Timmy"_

He wrote back and started typing on his computer. He had to hack into the CIA's security system to get Agent Cruz' address. It would take him at least ten minutes to do so_. I'll give ya three._ A mental Gibbs said to him and McGee typed even faster.

"Aaaand I'm in." He said satisfied just as Tony re-entered the bullpen.

"Anything case related Tim?" Tony asked, leaving out the usual nickname because of the tension between McGee's and himself this morning.

"Nope." McGee said and scribbled Ray's address on a yellow post-it note.

"Listen. I know you're mad at me, but I need you to find something for me." Tony started, but stopped as McGee held the note in his face.

"Go get the girl DiNozzo." He said with a smile. Tony was confused.

"How did you...?"

"Abby." McGee explained and Tony's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Thanks Tim" he said and took the small piece of paper. Then he ran straight towards the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Gibbs. Tony pushed past him into the elevator, hoping that Gibbs wouldn't force him to stay.

"Where do you think you're going DiNozzo? I was just going to send you and McGee over to Mrs. King's boutique."

"No time to explain, sorry boss." Tony said hurriedly but Gibbs motioned for him to come closer and Tony obeyed. He winced as he felt the familiar Gibbs slap at the back of his head. That and the look on his boss' face showed him that he had his permission to leave.

"I'll call if I need ya."

"Thanks boss." Tony said as the doors of the elevator closed.

... ... ... ...

After one and a half hour of driving and another two hours of being stuck in traffic Tony stopped at a gas station to buy something to eat. He didn't want to talk to Ziva and her Ray of Sunshine while he was starving because that always distracted him. Without wasting any time he practically inhaled his sandwich before he continued his drive. It wasn't long until he reached his destination. And to his disappointment he was impressed with the house. It was beautiful and totally Ziva's taste. He couldn't give her something like that and suddenly he wasn't so sure if he wanted her to come back with him and leave this amazing house.

_Oh, get a hold on yourself DiNozzo. _He told himself. _It's Ziva you're talking about. Ziva! The woman of your dreams! And you're gonna risk losing her because her big-eared boyfriend has a nicer house than you? Man, those Gibbs-slaps aren't doing you any good. _

With that he got out of his car and walked up to the front door. There he hesitated again, not knowing what he was going to tell Ziva exactly. That he was sorry? That she must've heard something wrong? That he loved her? _No, too soon,_ he thought. He finally decided to just tell her what was on his mind and convince her to come back to D.C. with him. And maybe admit that she was way more than just a partner to him.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. His hands were getting sweaty and his heart started beating faster and faster. He suddenly felt lightheaded and, again, thought about just driving back to NCIS HQ. But again images of Ziva flooded his mind. He could see her smile, hear her laugh, feel her soft curls, almost taste her lips. And that was it. He finally gathered all his mental strength together and raised his hand to knock at the door. When no one answered he realized that it had been a pretty weak knock and he tried again, this time with more force.

When the door opened his heart skipped a beat, but he person standing in front of him wasn't who he had expected. And he could tell that the man leaning against the door frame was thinking the exact same thing.

"DiNozzo?" Ray asked in sheer disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahaha, looks like we got a mean little cliff-hanger here! <strong>

**But I already started the next chapter so maybe I'll update sooner than on Monday. It kinda depends on your reviews ;)**

**Favourite parts?** - **click that little review button and tell me what ya think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoa, that was a lot of feedback on the last chapter. _Thank you so much, I love you guys! :D_**

**Okay, so I need to tell you something. This is the longest chapter yet and a lot of things happen. Good things...and also some pretty bad ones. But no matter what happens in this chapter, you have to read it to the end. Even if you want to kill me for what happens in it. Everything will be alright. I promise.**

**Also I think I might have messed up my timeline a bit...**

**Hope you'll still enjoy and give me some more feedback ;)**

**Disclaimer: Would you grant a little Austrian girl her biggest wish? No? Well..it was worth a try...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"DiNozzo?" Ray asked in sheer disbelief. <em>

"CI-Ray?" Tony got out after a moment of silence. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Excuse me? I _live_ here. And don't call me that!" Ray exclaimed.

"Oh...right." Another silence followed and Tony gulped. It wasn't that he hadn't expected Agent Cruz to be home, but he'd had hope. Finally he spoke again. "Is Ziva home?"

"Yes."

So he wanted it the hard way? No problem. "Can I talk to her?"

"I'll see what I can do for you..." Ray said and threw the door shut, only missing Tony's nose by an inch. _Great_, Tony thought. He waited patiently, taking a look at his watch every now and then. At some point he had enough and rang the doorbell, wondering why he hadn't done that before.

... ... ...

Ray closed the door, hoping it would hit DiNozzo's nose. He knew exactly how Ziva would react if he stormed into the guest room without knocking. He waited in the hallway, so DiNozzo would think he talked to Ziva. An evil grin formed on his face as he stormed into the guest room.

"Hey honey." He said. Ziva glared at him.

"Get. Out." She hissed and put down her book.

"No. I want to talk to you." Ray said, pretending to be nice and thoughtful.

Her reaction was just what he'd expected. She got up and threw a pillow in his face. "GO AWAY!" she yelled, just after the doorbell rang. He grinned and went out of the room. _How did you like that DiNozzo? _He thought to himself before he opened the front door again.

... ... ...

"GO AWAY!" Tony heard someone scream and realized that it was unmistakably Ziva's voice. Was she talking about him? He heard steps from inside, took a step back and tried to look nonchalant. As expected Ray was the one to open the door again.

"I guess you heard her DiNozzo. She doesn't want to see you or talk to you, sooo..." He made a little waving gesture indicating for Tony to leave.

"I believe she's perfectly able to talk for herself." Tony said, while he completely ignored what Ray had said and tried to get inside, pushing past him. He didn't think about Ray's training at the CIA, for he'd never taken him seriously anyway. He regretted it immediately. Ray was way stronger than he had expected and within a second Tony was on the floor while his head made a loud '_thump'_ as it connected with the hard ground. For a minute or so he didn't move at all. Everything he felt was pain.

"Was that clear enough for you Agent DiNozzo?" Ray asked in a low voice. Tony could only nod which caused him to cough violently. "Good. Now leave. And don't even think about coming back. Because Ziva chose _me_. And she will always choose me again. You know why? 'Cause she loves me. Not you. You're only a little past time of hers...a _brother_ she left the first chance she got." He spat the last words at Tony, who was now trying to get up.

"Screw you, Cruz." He said, hiding how much he hurt. Not only his head hurt, the worse pain was in his heart. Or where his heart should be. It felt as if it had been ripped out by Ray's words.

He didn't remember how he actually got in his car or managed to get back to D.C. without causing an accident, but somehow he ended up on his couch. With a bottle of Jack Daniel's. With every gulp he felt the pain lessen, but soon the bottle was empty and he got up in search for more. After a six pack and a half full bottle of vodka he didn't feel the pain anymore. In fact he didn't feel anything at all. And he had major problems with walking, or standing for that matter. Suddenly his phone rang. Tony had no idea who it was, for he found it far too hard to read the Caller-ID.

"Veeeery Special Agent Diiii-Nooo-Zooo" he lulled into the phone.

"Lora King is coming back! I need you at the boutique. NOW!" Gibbs yelled, not noticing the condition his Senior Field Agent was in.

"Alrighty-_oh_, bossmaaan." Tony said after Gibbs had hung up. "I'll be there in five." He threw his phone on the coffee table and got up. Somehow he managed to walk out the door and put on his jacket while walking down the stairs without tripping. Driving was the next problem. Tony wasn't even able to unlock his car. He looked up when he saw a car stopped next to him. A familiar figure got out and walked towards him.

"Tony?"

"The one and only!" Tony confirmed. The figure took a step closer.

"Oh dear, you smell like a brewery!" he said and suddenly Tony recognized the man in front of him.

"Charlie! Hey guys, it's my friend Charlie!" he yelled to no one in particular, for the street was empty except for them.

"What made you drink that much?" Charlie asked when Tony tripped over his own feet and nearly fell to the ground. He caught him in time and held most of Tony's weight. For a man his age he was pretty strong.

Tony seemed deep in thought before he answered. "I dunno. Guess I forgot...Oh but I need to go now."

"You're not going anywhere in that state."

"But I need to go...somewhere. The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs needs me!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Your boss will have to work without you today." He tried to get Tony back up to his apartment, but didn't succeed at all.

"It was nice talking to you, but I reeaaallly need to go now." Tony said and went back to trying to open his car, which made Charlie sigh helplessly.

"I'll give you a ride, Tony. Come on." He said and pushed Tony inside his car. Tony remembered the address and they were on their way in an instant.

... ... ...

It was getting dark when they arrived at the boutique. Tony got of the car, or tried to do so. Charlie unbuckled his seatbelt for him. McGee had watched the whole scene and came to help the old man get Tony out of the car.

"Whoa! What'd you do? Buy a liquor store?" he asked as he smelled the older Agent's breath.

"Nooo McGoo. But good idea!" Tony exclaimed.

"He's in no condition to work, but he just wouldn't stay home." Charlie explained as he got out of the car himself.

" I'll tell our boss. Oh and thanks for...taking care of him."

"That's alright. Tony's a good man."

"You know him?" McGee asked surprised. He'd thought Charlie was just being nice.

The old man nodded. "Yes. I only met him yesterday. My wife and I live near Ziva David. She's a colleague of yours as well, isn't she?"

"Umm yeah." McGee said. "How'd you find Tony?"

"I was driving home from my grocery store when I saw him trying to unlock his car. And since I couldn't convince him to stay home I decided to drive him here."

"McGee, you done with your little tea break over there?" Gibbs yelled as he approached them. "And what the hell is wrong with DiNozzo!"

"Boss...I..well I think he might be..."

"Completely wasted!" Tony yelled cheerfully. Gibbs sighed and gave him a headslap. "I love you too boss." Tony mumbled.

Back at the boutique's front door Agent Thomas was standing, He had just received a phone call that Lora King was on her way. "Agent Gibbs!" he called out "She's coming!"

"Great." Gibbs ran a hand through his silver hair. "McGee, keep DiNozzo out of the way."

"But how?"

"I don't care! Just do it!" Gibbs said before he turned to walk back to Agent Thomas. McGee looked from Tony to Gibbs with a helpless expression. Charlie lay a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I can drive him back home Agent McGee." He offered. McGee shook his head.

"Gibbs wants him here. And I'm afraid you'll have to stay as well now." he said with an apologetic look. "Just stay in the car and try to keep Tony in there as well."

"I thought so. May I just call my wife and tell her not to worry?" Charlie asked. McGee nodded and gave him his phone, before he walked back to Gibbs. After calling Beth and explaining everything to her, Charlie tried to get Tony back into the car. And he succeeded. Tony sat on the passenger seat and watched the scene across the street.

A black car pulled up in front of the house and Lora got out, not expecting Gibbs, McGee and Thomas. She wore dark sunglasses and a brown coat. Something silvery looking stuck out of her purse. Charlie didn't see it because he was reading the newspaper, and obviously the Agents at the house didn't see it either. But Tony did. Thomas just stepped in Lora's way and showed his badge. McGee and Gibbs stepped to his sides and Gibbs took out his handcuffs. Lora's hand went to her purse and she pulled out a knife.

"Drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled. Lora nodded in Agent Thomas' direction and he rammed an elbow in Gibb's stomach. McGee reacted immediately and shot at him. The bullet hit him in the knee and he dropped to the floor. Lora had dropped the knife in surprise. Gibbs handcuffed Thomas, but both, he and McGee, had lost focus on Lora King, who, again, slipped a hand in her purse. They didn't notice, but Tony and Charlie had seen everything from the car. And, drunken state or not, Tony practically jumped out of the car. The adrenaline cleared his head and he ran towards the house.

"Boss. She's got a gun!" Tony yelled. All heads turned towards him. Tony aimed his own gun at the blonde woman, but she was faster. Three shots rang through the air. Two people screamed. One dropped to the ground.

... ... ...

Ziva sat back down on the bed and looked out the window. She'd heard the doorbell just before she'd yelled at Ray and was curious who it was. She immediately recognised the car. Tony's car. What was he doing here? And why hadn't Ray told her? She saw Tony walk back to his car and her heart missed a beat. He looked somewhat broken and she couldn't stand the sight of it. He drove off and she looked after him until the car disappeared. Ziva gave Ray another five minutes to tell her who had been at the door. When he didn't, she went downstairs. Her _fiancé_ – she shuddered at the thought – sat on the couch and watched ZNN.

"Ray, who was at the door?" she asked, making her voice sound calm.

"No one. Just the mailman." Ray lied. Ziva frowned.

"And since when does the mailman drive Tony's car?" she asked. Ray didn't reply. "Ray?" she pressed.

"I didn't want you to see him." He finally said and got up.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Because..."

"Yes?"

"Because you're in love with him." Ray stated. The Israeli stared at him with wide eyes. Was it that obvious? "And I thought if you spent enough time away from him, you'd stop loving him. And start loving me."

"Ray...I" Ziva started but was interrupted.

"I understand. But I can't let him have you. Because, you see, I always get what I want. And I want _you_."

"That's not you Ray!" Ziva said. She would never admit it, but Ray was scaring her.

"Oh believe me, it is." Ray said. Ziva straightened up and looked him directly in the eye.

"I will be leaving." She just said and turned. "And if you only attempt to stop me, I'll tell your little friend Trent Kort about the bribes. And yes I know about them, and no, I will not tell you why."

"Ziva! You're making a mistake!" Ray yelled after her. Ziva was standing at the top of the stairs now and looked down.

"No Ray. I am doing something right. The mistake was dating you in the first place." And with that she went to pack the suitcases she had only just unpacked the night before. And it felt good, because she knew she was going to go home. Home to her family. She made sure that she had everything with her before she descended the stairs again. Ray was standing in the middle of the living room, still watching TV. The news said something about a Federal Agent being shot at a crime scene and Ziva thought the shops in the background looked familiar, but she shook her head and ignored it.

"I'm leaving now." Ziva said and threw a small box at Ray. "And take my advice. Never give a woman an empty ring box."

"Please stay!" Ray practically begged. Ziva thought it was pathetic.

"No. And do not try to call or reach me ever again. It is over." She walked out the door and packed her suitcases into her car.

... ... ...

With her way of driving she reached D.C. in record time, driving straight to the Navy Yard because she had to take back her resignation and she really hoped that Gibbs hadn't signed it right away. And she had to apologize to everyone, especially Abby. When the familiar 'ding' of the elevator could be heard, Ziva smiled. She stepped out and walked straight to the bullpen. To her surprise no one was there. She decided to go visit Abby's lab.

The doors slid open and Ziva saw her favourite Goth sitting at the desk in her office. No music was playing, which was a bad sign. Ziva slowly walked towards her friend.

"Hey." She said, which was a pretty weak greeting. Abby looked up and her glare shocked Ziva. It was something between hatred and disappointment.

"You!" Abby yelled as she jumped up. "What were you thinking? I told you on the phone that he likes you and you just...you just AAHHH!"

"I am sorry."

"Don't tell _me_ that! Tell _him_, for God's sake!" the Goth exclaimed and jumped up and down in anger.

"I overreacted. A lot. And I was confused...I should not have left."

Abby ran over to Ziva and hugged her. "No you shouldn't have." She whispered and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ziva tried to calm her. After a few minutes of crying Abby stepped back.

"I was going to apologize to Tony straight away, but he was not upstairs. Do you know where he is?" the Israeli asked. Abby looked shocked.

"You haven't heard? I thought that's the reason you came back!"

"Heard what? What happened?"

"Ziva, Tony went to see you and get you to come home! Because he's completely in love with you! And then...and then..." another sob escaped her lips. "...when you didn't want to see him he...drank..._a_ _lot_...and then...at the crime scene..."

"He got shot." Ziva suddenly realized why the shop on TV had been so familiar. It had been Lora King's boutique. "Is he okay?" suddenly she panicked.

"He'll live. That bitch wasn't too good at aiming, only one of three bullets hit him. He's had a surgery." Abby explained.

"It's all my fault. I saw him drive off, but I didn't do anything. Ray didn't tell me."

"Ziva you're not making any sense. You're in shock." But Ziva shook her head.

"I yelled he should go away, but I meant Ray, not Tony." She explained. "I need to go to the Hospital."

"You're not driving like this. I won't let you! One injured friend is enough for one day." Abby said, holding her friend back. "I'll drive you. But only if you promise me to tell him everything and not leave again for some creepy CIA guy who looks like Dumbo." Ziva nodded.

"I promise. I could not leave him again."

"Good." Abby grabbed Zivas hand and sprinted out of the lab with her in tow.

* * *

><p>At the hospital the two women tricked four nurses to get to the right hallway, where everyone was already waiting. Gibbs sat in a chair, silently complaining about the bad coffee. McGee was soundly asleep in the chair next to him. On Gibbs' other side sat Ducky who was having a conversation with Charlie. They seemed to get along really well. Charlie had an arm laid over Beth's shoulders. Ziva was surprised as she recognized her favourite neighbours.<p>

"Charlie? Beth?" she asked in disbelief. Everyone looked up.

"Ziva, sweetheart, are you okay?" Beth asked in return while getting up and walking towards her. Ziva just nodded, afraid her facade would break if she spoke. Beth sensed this and pulled her into a warm embrace. The younger woman had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from breaking into tears. When they stepped apart again, Ziva noticed that Gibbs, Ducky and McGee, who had woken up, were staring at her. She owed them an apology as well.

"Gibbs can we...talk?" she asked cautiously. The older Agent gave her a short nod.

"Talk." He said.

"In private?"

"You're hiding something, David?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head. "Then you can talk in front of us all."

Ziva took a deep breath before she felt ready to speak. Abby felt her struggle, took her hand and squeezed it. "I left. " _pause_ "I left and It was a mistake. I had a fight with Tony and felt like I could not work with him after that, but I was wrong. And it is my fault he ended up in here, but it was a misunderstanding."

"The reason you left was a misunderstanding as well." Abby stated.

"Would you please let me finish Abby?" Ziva pleaded.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Go on." The Goth said, again giving Ziva's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, so I know how you feel about apologies Gibbs, but I do not care right now, because if I do not apologize I will hate myself forever." Ziva took another deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I am sorry."

Gibbs got up and took Ziva in his arms. "It's okay kid." He whispered, only for her to hear. It made her smile. Then she looked at McGee and Ducky.

"I am sorry Ducky. I should have listened to you. And McGee...can you forgive me?"

"Silly question Ziva." McGee said and smiled at her.

"We all make mistakes, my dear. In fact this reminds me of this one time when-" Ducky turned to Charlie as he noticed that no one else was listening to him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Ziva whispered on the edge of tears. She was in the middle of the closest thing she ever had to a family, and she had never felt that happy. "Gibbs...have you signed my resignation letter?" she asked, suddenly afraid she might lose everything again.

Gibbs smiled before he answered. He actually smiled. "Resignation letter?...Oh, you mean your unpaid vacation time to visit your cousin." He winked at her. Ziva couldn't hold back her tears then. She laughed and cried at the same time, while Abby hugged her in typical bone-crushing Abby fashion. Ziva didn't mind at all.

"What did you tell Director Vance?" she asked.

"Don't worry. He's glad you changed your mind." Gibbs explained. Ziva mouthed a '_Thankyousomuch_' before she sat down with Abby, who had to explain everything Tony had told her about the night Ziva had left. When she told her about what Tony had actually said, which was confirmed by Beth and Charlie, Ziva had to fight back tears again. Gibbs pretended not to listen and went to get some more coffee. He had known the second he had seen Tony's reaction to Ziva David that those two would break his precious rule 12. What he hadn't expected was that it would take them more than six years to do so. When he came back from his coffee break he found his team and the old couple talk to a young nurse.

"Mr DiNozzo is awake. Are you his family?" she asked. When everyone nodded she looked confused. "All of you? I can only let one person inside for tonight. Too many people could stress him."

Gibbs saw the look in Ziva's eyes. She needed to talk to DiNozzo. "She's his girlfriend. Let her in." He said. Everyone but the nurse looked at him with wide eyes. The nurse just nodded and motioned for Ziva to follow her.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine in no time." She assured her when she saw the expression on Ziva's face. Ziva gave her a kind smile in return. They stopped in front of a door."You have about fifteen minutes. I'll get you then." The nurse said and left. Ziva hesitated for a second before she pushed down the door handle and entered the room, not knowing how she would start the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so terribly sorry, but I had to stop here. I already made this chapter a lot longer than I wanted to. Next chapter will be the TonyZiva conversation...and it might get reeeaalllly fluffy ;)) you've lived through all the angsty drama stuff and will be rewarded for it with quite some Tiva.**

**Guess what I would love...**

**...YES! REVIEWS! so pretty please give me some :)**

**- **_CrazyNinjaChickDavid xx_**  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I just finished writing this and decided to put it up straight away. It's kinda short, especially compared to the last one, but i love it! :**)

**Again, I'm sorry for what I did to Tony in the last chapter, but I had this following scene in my mind for weeks now, and there was no other way to write it.**

** Because it's so short, I'll try to have the next one up by Monday at the latest.  
><strong>

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me: "Yay, it's mine!" *Gibbs gives me a headslap* Me: "Sorry. It's not, of course."**

* * *

><p>The room was dark except for the little amount of light coming from the hallway and the beeping monitors next to the bed. It took Ziva's eyes a minute to adjust to it, because she didn't want to turn the light on. When she was finally able to see properly again, she had to fight back tears. Tony looked not as bad as she had expected and she was relieved. He had his eyes closed and was breathing unevenly. To any 'normal' person he would seem to be asleep, but not to someone with Ziva's Mossad training. His tensed muscles gave him away. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and took another step into the room.<p>

"Ziva" he said, acknowledging her presence. It startled her a bit.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked softly, taking another step towards the bed.

"Neither Abby, nor Gibbs could enter this room without making any noise but their own breathing." His mouth formed a small smile, but he still had his eyes closed. Ziva smiled, too. He just knew her so well. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to touch him, just to make sure he was actually there and okay. Hesitantly she crossed the room until she was finally standing right next to Tony's bed. He had sweat on his forehead... or on the part she could see of it, at least. Most of it was bandaged.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked and reached out to touch him. He winced at the contact. "Sorry" she mumbled and dropped her hand again. She jumped slightly when his fingers brushed against hers. Now he was the one mumbling a soft 'sorry', but he didn't let go of her hand. She didn't mind one bit.

"Tony...how are you feeling?" Ziva asked. His thumb was drawing small patterns on the back of her hand, which made her shiver.

"I'm fine Zeevs." He said, but a violent row of coughs and the low moan of pain afterwards gave him away.

She raised one eyebrow at him. "You sure? Because you do not _sound_ fine."

Tony sighed "I'm not." He admitted. "But it's what you always say."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You always say you're fine, when clearly you're not." Tony finally opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes burned into hers and the intensity of the gaze made her week in the knees. Ziva had to turn away and took a step back. The sudden lack of contact made both their hearts miss a beat. Tony moved to the side – trying not to groan because of the sharp pain he felt – and patted the now free space next to him. "Come here." Ziva sat down, offering her hand to him. He took it gratefully and, again, started to draw patterns.

"You are right." She said after a minute of silence.

"Huh?" he said, looking up to her.

"I am not fine. I feel terrible for leaving, just because of what I _thought_ I heard you say. I should have talked to you. And when you came to Ray's house...I yelled for _him_ to go away, not you. I am sor-" he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"Rule Nr 6." He whispered.

"But I am." She said around his finger.

"I know." He stroked the back of his hand across her cheek and she leaned into the caress, closing her eyes. "You are so beautiful Zi." He whispered, making her blush. He smiled. "Now even more so."

Ziva opened her eyes again when his hand suddenly left her face. He wore a grimace of pain on his face and clutched his shoulder.

"Tony? Do you want me to call a nurse?" Ziva asked, her voice raising an octave higher than usual. He shook his head and tried to even out his breathing.

"No" he finally got out. "They'll make you leave." He looked at her with his best puppy eyes. She smiled.

"They won't."

"How do you know?" he sounded so horrified by the thought of her leaving the room, it made her laugh.

"I can be pretty convincing, Tony."

"Ziva David, you are not going to kill an innocent nurse with any item in this room." He said in a warning voice, causing her to laugh even more. He laughed as well, but it looked kind of painful.

"That's it. I am calling a nurse." She said, pushing the little button next to the bed. "What?" she asked when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"You just used a contraction." He stated with wide eyes. She chuckled.

"I do that sometimes."

Just then the nurse entered the room and turned the light on, which made the two agents squeeze their eyes shut. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the nurse said when she noticed their reaction to the sudden brightness and turned the light off again. "Do you need more painkillers, Mr DiNozzo?" she asked, while she checked the monitors.

Tony wanted to deny being in pain, but changed his mind when he saw Ziva glaring at him. "Yeah" was all he said instead.

"Okay. You will be asleep in no time and the pain will go away." The nurse smiled while preparing the sedatives. "You will have to leave the room now, please." She said to Ziva when she gave the painkillers to Tony. Ziva shook her head.

"I am not leaving him."

"Look. I know this is hard, but he won't notice that you're gone once he's asleep." The nurse explained patiently.

"'m not sleepin' yet" Tony said with a yawn. The sedatives were working fast.

"Please let me stay." Ziva whispered when the nurse started to object and her eyes filled with tears. Her voice sounded so heartbreakingly sad that the nurse gave in.

"Alright. You may stay. But this stays our little secret." She winked at Ziva and left the room again.

"You really sounded as'f you wanted to stay..." Tony mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open "Very convincing"

"I _did_ want to stay." Ziva said while sitting down again and intervening her fingers with his. "I just had to throw some tears in, so she would let me. Since you didn't want me to threaten her life." She shrugged.

"You'll always be my lil Ninja, won't'cha?" Tony whispered and his eyes fell shut. He immediately opened them again.

"I will. And do not struggle to stay awake. You're supposed to sleep, remember?" Ziva said softly and stroked his cheek. He smiled.

"You did it again..."

"What?"

"Use a contraction. It's kinda hot when you do it, y'know." Ziva chuckled.

"You are talking nonsense, Tony. Sleep." There was a bit of authority in her voice, which made him obey her.

"Please lie down with me?" he asked after a minute, trying to re-open his eyes, but not succeeding.

"Will you sleep if I do?" Ziva asked with a smile in her voice. Tony just nodded and so she kicked off her shoes and lay down next to him. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. He loved having her close and something told him that she wouldn't leave again. Not if he could do anything about it. Ziva's head rested on his shoulder and she let her fingers run over his chest with a featherlight touch.

" I love you, Zeevs." Tony mumbled before he finally dozed off. Ziva's heart sped up. He'd said he loved her! Even if he wasn't entirely capable of thinking clearly in his current condition, he'd still said it, and it made her feel all warm inside.

"I love you, too." She whispered to him, kissing him softly on the lips. Even in his sleep his heart started to beat faster, as the monitor showed, and Ziva could swear she saw the corner of his mouth turn up into a smile.

Ziva listened to Tony's breathing, because it was calming her. In. Out. In. Out. It sounded so much healthier when he slept. She could really get used to lying next to him like that. Being loved by him. He was the only person on the entire planet where she could let all her walls down.

Of course she knew that it wouldn't be _that_ easy the next day. They had to have a real talk. Sort things out. But she also knew that they would find a solution. Because they were partners. And best friends. And most certainly more. It _had_ to work out. Because she didn't know what she'd do if it didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? :D<br>**

**As always leave a Review  
><strong>

**Btw...what did you think of Season 9 so far?**

xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my God. I'm a bad person. I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so let's just say that life got in the way. A lot. And I apologize for not updating this long. I hope you'll still read this.**

**And I really like season 9 too. Especially the episode 'Sins Of The Father'...Senior's always trying to get our favourite agents together, isn't he? haha, oh well.**

**okay so here's the next chapter. It's mostly Ziva/Abby and Gibbs/Ziva, i just felt like writing them. :)**

**Disclaimer: The more I'm saying it, the more it hurts: NO IT'S NOT MINE.**

* * *

><p>At five a.m. Gibbs went to get Ziva. Her neighbours had offered to drive her home about an hour earlier, but he had told them to leave. Ducky had left with them. He really seemed to like the elderly couple. That only left McGee, Abby and himself. McGee was sleeping in the waiting room, obviously waiting for Abby, but the Goth showed no signs of leaving. In fact she was bouncing down the hall next to him.<p>

"Stop that bouncing, Abbs." Gibbs said and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her on the ground. She shot him a disappointed glance, but fell to a normal walk. Her hands, however, she couldn't keep from moving. The silver haired man sighed. "How many _Caf-Pows_ did you have over the last four hours?"

"Only three or four. There was that male nurse, Oliver, and he was, like, really cute. He gave 'em to me and I think he liked me. Not 'like' as in a romantic kinda way, but 'like' in a McGee-ish way, you know? Mhhh...I wonder if McGee got jealous. What do you think Gibbs?" No reply. "Gibbs?" the older man just stared at her and so she decided to shut up.

When they found Tony's room, they didn't enter straight away. Gibbs just looked inside through the door's little window. And he did not exactly like what he saw...which didn't mean that he didn't like it at all. He just needed to get used to it. There were his two best agents, lying in an intimate embrace on the hospital bed. And they looked...happy. Both hadn't really been happy in some time, Gibbs knew that, and if they needed to be together to be happy, then he was the last one to stop them. But he also knew that DiNozzo was terrified of breaking his rules. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

"What's that smirk doing on your face, Gibbs?" Abby asked and pushed him aside, so she could have a look through the window herself. When she saw her best friends sleeping side by side she started jumping up and down again. "Awwww! _Ohmygosh_, they're so cute Gibbs! Please tell me you're banning rule 12! It's stupid!" Gibbs raised his eyebrows in surprise. Usually the Goth was always one to respect him and his rules. Abby gulped when she saw his look. "Ummm...well I mean it's not _stupid_ stupid. Just in this situation. I would never doubt any of your rules, I swear, it's just tha-"

"Rule 12 is banned." Gibbs interrupted. Abby screeched and threw herself at him. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before he stepped back. "Just don't tell 'em. They'll have to figure it out themselves. Now get Ziva, so I can drive her home." With that he turned to head back in the direction they'd come from.

"You're mean Gibbs!" Abby called after him, but smiled. She'd always known that Gibbs would never stop his agents from getting together if they really wanted to. They just needed the courage to stand up for their feelings in front of him and keep the relationship out of the office. It had worked fine for herself and McGee for a little while all those years ago. With a smile on her lips she entered the hospital room to wake Ziva.

"Ziva? C'mon wake up!" Abby whispered as low as she could with all that Caf-Pow! in her system and shook her friend slightly. "Ziva!"

Ziva was awake in an instant and looked around the room, obviously startled. "Is Tony okay?" was the first thing she said, while she anxiously checked all the monitors. She sighed with relief when everything seemed okay. Abby suppressed a giggle. She had never seen her friend, the trained assassin, in that much of a nurse mode before.

"He's fine. Now come on...we're leaving. Gibbs will drive you home." She explained and helped her off the bed. Ziva's legs where stiff and she had to stretch before she was able to walk properly. Then she put on her shoes and touched Tony's hand to say goodbye, even though he was still deeply asleep. Abby's smile grew even wider. "Ready to leave?"

Ziva nodded, stole one last look at her partner and followed Abby out of the room. While the two women walked back to the waiting room, Ziva noticed the weird look Abby was giving her. It made her feel self-conscious. "What?" she asked. Abby grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So?"

"Abby what is it?"

"Did you have _the talk_? Are you together now?" Abby pushed. Ziva rolled her eyes at her friend, but couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"We did not exactly talk about _that_. But I apologized. For everything. And I might have used a contraction or two and he thought it was hot. Although he was all drugged I wouldn't interpret anything into it."

"Ziva, you're grinning like an idiot. What else did he say?"

"He said he loved me." Ziva whispered and her cheeks went a bright shade of pink. Abby squealed like crazy and hugged her friend harder than she had ever hugged a person in her life.

When the Goth let go of her friend Ziva's cheeks were still slightly more colourful than usual. "Are you blushing?" Abby said, apparently a bit too loud because a grumpy looking doctor told her to be quiet. "Oh my God, you're _so_ blushing." She continued in a lower voice. Ziva shook her head, turned and walked off in the waiting room's direction. "I saw it! Don't you try to deny it!" Abby yelled and ran after her.

"What'd you see Abbs?" Gibbs asked and took a sip from his Starbucks coffee. Abby wondered where he'd gotten that one. She'd only been gone for like five minutes.

"Nothing." Gibbs gave her a weird look, so she yawned a fake-yawn and stretched her arms in exaggeration. "Whoa, I'm getting really tired. McGee, can you drive me home?" she asked to change the subject.

"Sure" McGee yawned as well, only he actually was tired, and got up from his seat. "Boss? When do we need to be at work tomorrow or, better, today?" he asked. Gibbs took a look at his watch. 5:15 am.

"I'll see ya at three. We'll have to wrap up the paperwork on the King Case." Gibbs said and sighed. McGee nodded and handed Abby her jacket before he put on his own.

"Okay boss. See you then. Goodnight."

"G'night Ziva! Night Gibbs!" Abby yelled and waved over her shoulder. Ziva smiled at her before she turned to Gibbs.

"Anything you wanna tell me David?" the older man asked when the two of them headed down the hall to the elevators. Ziva just looked at him. She wasn't entirely sure, but she thought the question might have been Tony-related. In that case it was better to remain silent. She just shook her head. "How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He was in pain earlier but then the nurse gave him painkillers. He is fine know, I think."

"Good. I take it his other arm must be fine since he had no troubles with holding his partner close." He had to take a sip from his coffee to stop himself from grinning. Ziva was caught off-guard by his statement, because she hadn't known that their boss had seen them.

"Erm...well...yeah. His other arm is definitely fine." Ziva cleared her throat and avoided Gibbs' eyes. "He didn't want me to leave...so I practically begged the nurse to let me stay. I just thought it would be better for him." She tried to explain the situation. Gibbs just nodded. They were standing at his car and there was an awkward silence before Gibbs spoke again.

"It's always good to have a partner who trusts you even in his sleep Ziva. And Tony's a good agent and an even better partner to you."

"I know."

"I'll tell you one thing." Gibbs continued while they got in his car. "Keep rule nr 5 in mind."

"I will." Ziva said but she wasn't exactly sure which rule it was. _Always work as a team_? No. That was rule 15. "Thank you Gibbs."

"It's okay, kid." He put a hand on hers and looked at her from the corner of his eye. The drive to Ziva's apartment was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Neither of them talked because everything had been said.

When the car stopped, Ziva woke up. She didn't remember when she had fallen asleep, but she was too tired to care. So she just got out and yawned. "Thanks for driving me home." She mumbled sleepily and turned, but stopped immediately. "Gibbs, that's your house." She stated confused.

"Yep. Your car is still at the Navy Yard and I figured it would be easier for you to stay here. You know where everything is don't ya?"

Ziva sighed and nodded. They both went inside and Gibbs walked straight down the stairs to his basement. "Goodnight kid." He called up.

"Night." Ziva called back and went down the hall into the bathroom. She took a hot shower and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she always kept at Gibbs' place. Then she dressed in her old sweatpants and Gibbs' NIS sweater before she went to bed in the guest room. On the nightstand was a photo of the team at Ducky's last birthday. It was one of her favourite photos because she and Tony were standing really close and he looked at her instead of the camera with a totally adorable look on his face. Ziva decided that she would ask Gibbs if they could drop by at the hospital before actually driving to NCIS HQ.

Her eyes fell shut and she noticed that she'd felt much more comfortable when she'd slept in Tony's arms. Before she dozed off completely she finally remembered what rule nr 5 was. _You don't waste good_. Had Gibbs really been suggesting that being with Tony was the right thing to do? No that couldn't be. Gibbs would never allow them to break his precious rule 12. But then...hadn't Tony broken it once already with EJ? And Gibbs hadn't mentioned anything about not liking them lying in an intimate embrace in bed, had he? At that point Ziva was too tired to continue thinking, but she had new hope. Hope that everything would be fine. Soon. Never had anything sounded that good to her in her life. Well except for Tony telling her that he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>As always i'd love to hear your thoughts. So please leave a Review :D<strong>

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next, firstly because of school and secondly because I've really been into Castle lately and it's mixing up my NCIS-ness a bit. **

**I really feel like I'm cheating on Team Gibbs, but they'll always be my Nr. 1 :DD**

**Also I've been thinking about re-writing this whole story to correct mistakes and change little details I've had in my head for a while. But I'm not exactly sure if I'll have the time.  
><strong>

I apologize for my rambling at this point ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, again I am sorry for my weird updating. I nearly drowned in schoolwork over the last few weeks and didn't have that much time for writing. No time at all actually. I just wrote this chapter in the last two hours and I hope it's not too bad. I'm not sure about the beginning, but I really like the ending ;D**

**So...this is the second last chapter of this story, and I thank you so much for reading and reviewing and supporting me, already. It has been awesome writing this story.**

**Thanky you so much.**

**_Disclaimer_: 13 chapters and I still don't own NCIS. That sucks.**

* * *

><p>In the morning Gibbs awoke from the sound of his coffee machine. First he was a bit startled, but then he remembered that Ziva had stayed in the guest room. He got up from his couch and walked to the kitchen.<p>

"Mornin' Ziver." He said and his eyes widened when he discovered that Ziva must've been up for a while. On the table were all kinds of food, going from pancakes to a variety of cereal. "Where'd you get all of...this?" he asked, motioning to the table.

"Good morning Gibbs. I could not get back to sleep at six, so I went for a run and bought some things for breakfast on the way." The Israeli explained. She hoped that this would somehow convince Gibbs to drive her to the hospital instead of the Navy Yard. Gibbs took a look at the clock on the wall. It was half past eight. Ziva had only had two hours of sleep at the most and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She really needed to sleep properly and if she needed DiNozzo for that then there wasn't anything Gibbs could do about it. His agents needed to be wide awake and not half asleep. He walked over to the younger woman and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for makin' breakfast." He said and took a sip from his coffee. Ziva did the same thing while trying to decide what she wanted to eat. She settled for pancakes with maple syrup when her phone rang and she jumped in surprise. It wasn't the phone that startled her, it was the ring tone. She had especially set it for one person in Miami. Ray Cruz.

"Oh, no." She muttered under her breath. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Something wrong, Ziver?" he asked with slight concern in his voice. Ziva shook her head and turned her phone off. She suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore and just pushed the pancake-half around with her fork. "Anything I can do for you, kid?" Gibbs asked again, putting away the newspaper and looking her directly in the eye.

"Umm, actually yeah. Would you mind driving me to the hospital? I am sure the Director wouldn't be too upset if I showed up a little bit later, would he?" she stared at her fingers while asking this, because she felt like she was using Gibbs and hiding from the consequences of her sudden resignation. She knew that Gibbs had taken care of it, but still. It made her feel even worse that he did all this for her and all she did was keep asking favours.

"Okay. Just lemme take a shower." Gibbs got up.

"No, we do not have to leave straight away...-" Ziva protested, but Gibbs stare silenced her.

"I don't know what you thought, McGee and I still have to interrogate Agent Thomas and write our reports."

"Wait...Agent Thomas?" Ziva was confused. "Wasn't he supposed to watch Lora King?"

"Oh, he did watch her alright. Turns out our victim wasn't the only one having an affair. He was her accomplice all along. Now I'm gonna have that shower. And could you call McGee and tell him that we're gonna be later than I thought?" with that Gibbs left the kitchen and disappeared around the corner.

Ziva started cleaning up the breakfast table and washed the dishes while nibbling on some apple slices. When she was done she took Gibbs' home phone and dialled McGee's cell. He answered straight away.

"_Hey boss_."

"McGee, it's me, Ziva."

"_Oh, hey. What is it?"_

"Gibbs asked me to tell you that we will be running a bit late."

"_Umm okay. Why?"_

"I asked him to drive me to the hospital first." She confessed with the slightest hint of guilt showing in her voice.

"_Well...I'm gonna be doing the paperwork then , I guess._" McGee sighed.

"_I am so sorry Tim. If you want to I can tell Gibbs to drive straight to HQ so I can take my own car._" Ziva offered. She really was feeling bad now.

"_Nah, I'll be fine. Just tell Tony to get well soon, so he doesn't miss any of the joys of being an NCIS Agent."_

"I take it that by 'joys' you do not include the paperwork?"

"_Nope. Okay, gotta go. See ya later Ziva_."

"Goodbye McGee." Ziva hung up. Talking to McGee was so easy sometimes. They had become good friends over the years and she knew that, even though Tony kept teasing him about being the probie he no longer actually was, he was just as skilled an agent as Tony or herself.

"Ready to go?" Gibbs called from the door. She quickly grabbed her jacket and left the house behind her boss, leaving the door unlocked as always. It really surprised her that no one had ever broken into that house. But then again, what would anyone want to steal from Gibbs? A boat and a lifetime supply of Bourbon? She chuckled to herself and got in Gibbs' car.

* * *

><p><em>~ Meanwhile in Abby's office ~<em>

"What did Ziva want?" the bubbly Goth asked straight after McGee answered a text message he had gotten during Ziva's call.

"Huh?" he asked, because he hadn't been listening properly to his best friend.

"Ziva. What did she want?"

"She just called to tell me that she and Gibbs are going to see Tony before coming here." He explained and put his phone in his pocket. He sat down on top of Abby's desk played with one of the little voo-doo dolls sitting next to him. Abby was sitting in her chair and had Bert in her hands. She had a dreamy expression on her face. "What?" McGee asked when he noticed her gaze.

"You should've seen those two this morning. Cutest. Thing. _Ever_." she almost squealed with happiness. "They are so adorable!"

"Who? _Gibbs_ _and_ _Ziva_?" McGee exclaimed in disgust and jumped up from his sitting position.

"Noooo! Ewww, Timmy! That'd be just _gross_!...I mean Gibbs does have this special thing about him, and it's not like I...-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" McGee practically begged "Do _not_ finish this sentence."

"I'm just sayin' tha-"

McGee covered his ears with his hands and started humming some tunes so he wouldn't hear the Goth sitting opposite him.

"Okay, okay Tim. I'll shut up." Abby gave in with a chuckle. But McGee stood with his back to her and couldn't hear her. "Timmy!" Abby yelled. When he still didn't respond she sighed and typed a short code into her computer. Suddenly all the lights in her office and lab went out, except for the ones in the freezer, because she kept some samples and a supply of _Caf-Pow!_ in case of an emergency in there and needed it to be cool.

McGee jumped when the lights went out and turned to face Abby, who had a smug smile on her face. She always knew how to get his attention.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked. The Goth nodded once.

"I hope you realized that I meant Tony and Ziva earlier." She stated, raising an eyebrow at her geeky friend.

"Yeah...I'm just a bit slow this morning that's all."

"Tony held her really close and they looked so peaceful together. I hope they won't try to pretend that nothing happened like all the other times before."

"They won't Abbs. I'm sure of that." McGee smiled at her "And now could you please turn the electricity on again? I have paperwork to do and your doors won't open."

"Because it's you." Abby said and pushed 'enter' on her keyboard. All the lights went back on and McGee left, calling a 'See you later' over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>~ At the hospital ~<em>

Gibbs was talking to the young nurse from the night before about Tony's current condition. He was stable and there hadn't been any complications over the night. Ziva was relieved when she heard that and went down the hall to Tony's room. She knocked twice, not really expecting Tony to be awake, but hoping for it.

"I don't need anything..." he called from inside, sounding annoyed. Ziva smiled to herself and slowly opened the door.

"Well, in that case I will be leaving again?" she asked teasingly when she stuck her head in the room. Tony's face brightened the moment he saw her.

"Hey Sweetcheeks! I thought you were one of those nurse who keep getting on my nerves. Come on in!" he patted the free space on the bed next to him. Ziva couldn't help but smile when he used her special nickname. As much as it annoyed her sometimes, she secretly loved it.

"How are you feeling?" she asked when she sat down and he pulled her into the same embrace as the night before.

"Better. Now that you're here." He whispered into her hair. It was all curly and wild, just the way he liked it. Although..._loved_ would be the more appropriate term. She felt her cheeks redden at his words but smiled. "I had a dream about you, you know?" Tony said while his thumb developed a life on its own and started drawing patterns all over Ziva's shoulder.

"Really?" she purred "And what was that dream about? Nothing naughty I hope?"

"No! No...I mean...well...ahh just forget it." He stammered. The kiss she had given him felt so real, he couldn't even believe that it had only been a dream. And he wished for it to be real so bad, it almost physically hurt him. Not as much as his shoulder, but still.

"Tony look at me." Ziva said. Her voice was low and he could hear the raw emotion in it. He obeyed and when his eyes met hers he couldn't describe the feeling that was welling up inside him. To say it was love would be an understatement. "I cannot tell you often enough how sorry I am for leaving you and the team." She said softly and he could see all the guilt in those chocolate brown orbs of hers.

"Don't be, Zeeves. It's just as much my fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But-"

"No. Promise me that you won't keep blaming yourself, Ziva. Please."

She sighed. He was just far too persuasive sometimes. "I promise." She said. There was a long silence between them before she spoke again, trying to lighten the mood. "So...about that dream..." she started with a wicked smile playing around the corners of her mouth. "It was about me, yes?"

"I told you that already." He didn't know where his favourite ninja was going with this, but he had a feeling that, whatever it was, he wouldn't mind one bit.

"And...we were in this very room together, am I right?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"And you liked...what I did, yes?"

"Definitely. But how do you-" he didn't finish the question, because she started moving closer, only stopping an inch away from his lips. They both waited for a second, hoping that nothing would interrupt them like the last time. When no one could be heard outside Ziva closed the gap between them and their mouths collided with a giant explosion of feelings. The kiss wasn't hot or passionate or demanding, like the one all those years ago when they were literally under cover. It was sweet and caring and full of love for one another. They only pulled apart when the need for air became overwhelming and the beeping of Tony's heart monitor was starting to ruin the situation. They stayed as close as possible, both breathing hard, when Tony finally spoke.

"So...I take it that it wasn't a dream?" he asked while running his fingers trough Ziva's hair. She mumbled a 'no' but the sound was muffled by the fabric of Tony's hospital gown. "You know...I always imagined our first kiss a lot different, Sweetcheeks." Tony stated after minute of comfortable silence.

Ziva shook her head and buried her nose in his chest for a moment before she looked up at him."It was perfect." She whispered. And she looked at him with such an adorable expression that Tony couldn't help but kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>And? Your opinion?<strong>

**Please leave a Review (:**

**- only one chapter left O.o -**


	14. Chapter 14

**So...it's me again and YES i'm still alive, so i got no excuse for not updating. But I really am terribly sorry that it took me so long.**

**I am not sure abou this chapter, 'cause on the one side i love it, but on the other i'm not sure if it's a bit OOC-ish, you, my readers, must be the judge of that. **

**I just really felt like writing a bit of NCIS family...and it turned out to be _a lot_ instead of _a bit._**

**Enjoy the last chapter of my very first fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: The realization that NCIS is not mine slowly starts to hit me. And it hurts. Because it's the truth. But I'll keep borrowing it's characters. Ha!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The partners lay there in the silence of the hospital room, enjoying each other's presence. Neither could believe their luck in finally finding their other half in their best friend. Ziva sighed happily which was a sound Tony wouldn't hear from her in any other circumstances.<p>

"I take it that my little ninja is happy?" Tony asked while taking her hand in his larger one. Ziva chuckled.

"You could certainly say that." She looked up into his blue eyes, losing herself in them. How often had she looked at him like this in the past seven years and yearned for him to love her back. It hurt her that he had felt the very same way all along and that it would've caused both of them so much less pain if they had just _talked_. She remembered the one day when she had nearly told him that she loved him the first time. In the men's room after he had rescued her from Somalia. And after he had told her that he couldn't live without her. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she had been so oblivious to his obvious hints.

Tony's voice called her back into the presence. "Well, no woman can resist my charm." He said and grinned at her. Her reaction to that comment was a playful slap to his good shoulder.

"Do not flatter yourself, Tony. You are just lucky that I...like you." Suddenly her face turned serious and she looked away. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't actually said the 'L' word, or at least not while he had been awake. And he hadn't either. So what if he was just happy that she wasn't gone and just enjoyed her presence now. What if she had kept him waiting for too long? What if Ray was right and she wasn't worth the wait after all? Tony had noticed her slight hesitation and frowned.

"What?"

"Do you, ah, still think that you...well.."

"Just spit it out Zi. I won't bite."

"That you cannot live without me...?" it was such a low whisper that Tony wasn't sure that he heard her right. And he didn't know what to say to express his feelings for her. A simple 'I love you' didn't seem like enough. He adored her, worshipped her and couldn't stand it when she wasn't near. Ziva misinterpreted his silence and moved to get up. He held her back.

"Ziva. I might be able to _live_ without you, but I wouldn't be _alive_. I wouldn't be able to breathe, I wouldn't _want_ to live. I need you. Desperately. I have waited years for you and I still would wait just for one single second with you. Because you are my crazy little ninja and you protect me from getting insane." He took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes. "And I love you, Ziva David. With all my heart, I love you." Ziva couldn't believe what he had just told her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let them fall, because they weren't a sign of weakness but a sign of utter happiness.

"I love you too." She said and he pulled her close again, lifting her chin up so he could kiss her again. She gladly kissed him back and poured every ounce of love she had in her into the kiss. He did love her and she loved him and that was all that mattered. And the way he held her, as if she would break under his touch, showed her that he would hold on to her forever. She deepened the kiss and he smiled against her lips.

Suddenly someone cleared his throat. Two heads shot up in surprise and they looked at the door. Ziva blushed in a deep shade of red when she realized that Gibbs stood in the middle of the room, his piercing eyes glaring at them. Tony gulped.

"DiNozzo, didn't you learn anything when you violated rule 12 the last time?" Gibbs asked and raised an eyebrow at his Senior Field Agent. Ziva had gotten off the bed and stood by the window, watching her father figure and her partner glaring at each other. Tony sat up straight.

"It's different this time, boss."

"Different how, DiNozzo?"

"Hell, it's Ziva. _Ziva!_ I adored her from the very moment she walked through those elevator doors seven years ago. She has my back, I have hers and that will always be that way. And, frankly, I don't give a damn about rule 12 anymore." He turned to look at Ziva "Because I _love_ her." Ziva smiled at him and forgot Gibbs' presence for a second.

And then their fearless leader did something that neither of them expected. He, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, smiled. "Took ya some time, Tony." He said, leaving his agents completely flabbergasted. "Oh, and one thing: You hurt her and I'll deal with you personally, is that clear?"

Tony looked at him with wide eyes, knowing that it was a threat that was to be taken seriously. "Crystal." he answered.

"Now, when exactly were you gonna tell me about...this" Gibbs asked, motioning between the two of them. Ziva took a step forward.

"We had it coming for a long time now and, judging by your reaction, you knew that. And we only just figured it out fifteen minutes ago." Then she smirked "and a very wise man once told me that it is better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission, yes?" Ziva winked, causing Gibbs and Tony to smile.

"Don't you apologize, David." Gibbs answered "Now c'mon, Vance called. We got a case." Ziva looked from Gibbs to Tony and back. The older man noticed her hesitation and rolled his eyes. "I'll give you two minutes until you're done playin' grab-ass." With that he left the hospital room. Once he was gone, Ziva went to sit back down on the bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Well, that was easy." He chuckled. "But it was pretty awkward when he walked in on-"

"I was there, Tony." Ziva said with a laugh. And now I will have to leave." Tony whined '_Nooo_' and tried to hold her back, but having only one arm to use he didn't succeed. She laughed again and leaned down to steal one last kiss before she had to leave.

"Get the guy and come back soon, sweetcheeks." Tony said and winked at her.

"I'll try my little hairy butt." Ziva said and walked out the door to meet Gibbs again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 MONTHS LATER<strong>_

"That was the last box." Tony let out a long breath and wiped a thin layer of sweat from his forehead before he turned and held out a hand to Ziva, his partner in crime and life. She took it and squeezed it. They had decided to move in together a month ago and started to look for an apartment, but then they had just come to the conclusion that the perfect solution would be that Tony moved into Ziva's apartment. It was larger than his and most of his stuff was there anyway because he had stayed there after the hospital had released him. Ziva had insisted that he stayed with her and he would've been a fool if he had turned down that offer. Especially after they had taken the step from friends to more. And now that he was better again he'd just stayed. Night after night. week after week. And he didn't plan on leaving again.

Ziva looked up into his eyes and lost herself in them. They looked so pure and filled with love when he looked at her it made her stomach flutter and her fingertips tingle. She got on her tiptoes to kiss him and he returned the kiss a bit too passionately because someone cleared his throat.

Tony looked up and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on McJealous. Can't I kiss my ninja in my own apartment?" he chuckled when Ziva punched him for the 'ninja'.

"McGee's got a point, DiNozzo." Said Gibbs as he walked through the door with a six pack. He put it down on the coffee table in the living room. "Wait 'till you're alone with that sorta stuff."

Gibbs smirked as Tony muttered "Point taken, boss." He was glad that his two agents had found their way...and for once listened to their own rules. Because that meant that he had done something right.

"Uh, Gibbs?" another of their friends spoke up from the sofa.

"What Abbs?"

"Did you only bring beer?" the Goth asked with faint disappointment in her voice. Suddenly Ziva's head shot up and she smiled at her best friend before she disappeared in the kitchen. When she returned she had a _Caf-Pow!_ in hand and put it down in front of a happy Abby. "Thanks Ziva! You're the best!"

"She is, isn't she..." Tony whispered, mostly to himself but everyone else heard it and looked at him. He only had eyes for Ziva at that point.

"Awwwww! C'mon Zeeevaaah! Kiss him already!" Abby squealed and Ziva did just that, which made her bubbly friend clap her hands. Ziva pulled away quickly again, remembering McGee's uneasiness. Abby slapped McGee's shoulder next to her. "Tim! They don't wanna kiss in their own home because of you!" she accused.

"Uh, I didn't mean to...earlier...they can do whatever they want..." McGee stammered and looked away. He just hadn't gotten used to the whole Tony/Ziva affectionate couple behaviour thing yet. Because at work the two of them still acted professionally. Some people in the office didn't even know that they were together now. And even McGee sometimes fell for their charade. He gulped audibly.

"It's okay Abbs. We don't wanna make this whole thing awkward for anyone. Our Probie here should feel at home in this house, right Zeeves?" Tony said with a wink in Tim's direction.

"Of course." Ziva agreed and kindly smiled at McGee who smiled back in return and muttered a silent '_Thank you'_ under his breath.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tony unwrapped his arms from around Ziva to open it. Outside were three familiar faces smiling at him. There were Ducky and their favourite old couple from down the hall.

"Beth, Charlie! What a nice surprise, c'mon in!" Tony stepped back and opened the door a bit further.

"Hello, Tony. I should get used to the fact that you open the door." Beth said with a smile and hugged the younger man, although it was a bit awkward because she was holding a huge bowl filled with homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, you definitely should my dear neighbour." Tony said with a wink, causing all three new guests to chuckle. The old couple was really happy that he and Ziva had figured everything out and Ducky had known that this was coming since Ziva and he had talked in the bar all those years ago.

"How's your shoulder, Anthony?" he asked when the doctor in him surfaced. Beth and Charlie had joined the rest of the team in the living room and Ducky just needed to make sure the younger man was okay. Tony just waved it off.

"He's as healthy as a donkey!" Ziva called from the living room, causing all their friends to start laughing. She was confused. "What?"

"It's horse, sweet cheeks." Tony explained, still chuckling. "And donkeys aren't exactly the animals I would like to be compared to."

Ziva blushed so slightly, only Tony noticed it. "Sorry." She said.

"It's okay. I mean you used a contraction, but the wrong idiom. Next time just try both again and _maybe_ I'll believe that you're an American citizen then." Tony teased while he hung Ducky's coat on the hanger next to the door and followed the M.E. into the living room. Ziva hugged Ducky before she went over and poked Tony in the side. Then she went into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of scotch and two glasses for Ducky and Charlie.

"Marvellous choice, my dear." Ducky complemented when he saw the bottle. He filled both glasses and raised his in Ziva's direction. Meanwhile Ziva had given Beth a cup of tea and brought it to the chair opposite the sofa where her neighbour had seated herself. Then she took a bottle of beer out of the six pack tray and walked over to Tony.

"Very American." he commented.

"You know that I am still mad that you weren't at the ceremony." Ziva said and her eyes darkened, but he knew that she didn't mean that.

"I love you." He said in his defence and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled and turned back to their friends.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us today. Especially Gibbs and McGee." She shot a look in Abby's direction.

"Hey! I helped! I was your mental support!" the Goth yelled in defence, but wasn't as offended as she claimed to be.

"And I am glad that you could make it tonight." Ziva continued her speech in Ducky, Beth and Charlie's direction. "It just feels so right when you are here with us and I am lucky to call you my...family." she looked at every single one of them, saving Tony for the end. "I never thought that I would end up living with the best friend I have ever had. And the man...that showed me what love really is. Who showed me the meaning of soul mates." She looked back at the rest of their friends "I love you. All of you."

And then she held out her bottle so she could clink it with other bottles, scotch glasses, a tea cup and an already empty _Caf-Pow!_ Abby had tears in her eyes and Beth, too, wiped her eyes with a tissue. McGee crossed the room and hugged Ziva.

"I'm glad you guys are happy." He said.

"Me too, Tim." Tony said before he sat down on the sofa, next to Abby. Ziva followed and took a seat on the floor at his feet, leaning against him. The room was filled with laughter and happiness and the conversation was light. They told stories about how their relationship had started out for Beth and Charlie and Ziva was surprised at how long the gossip about the two of them had been going on at NCIS.

Gibbs was the first one to get up again. "I'm gonna leave." He said "See ya all on Monday. Don't forget your weapon, Tony."

Tony's face lit up immediately. "I'm no longer on desk duty?" he asked and jumped up.

"Glad you're that keen on working, DiNozzo." Gibbs said a bit surprised.

"You owe me 20 bucks, McDoubt. I told you I'd be working again before Christmas!" Tony continued, causing Gibbs to roll his eyes and leave and McGee to hand over the money, before he got up as well.

"See you on Monday guys." He said and turned to leave, but Abby took his hand to hold him back.

"Wait for me, Timmy." She yawned "I'll be leaving too." She got up and hugged Ziva. Then she kissed Tony on the cheek and said her goodbyes to Ducky, Beth and Charlie. "Love you guys." She called from the door and followed McGee out of the apartment.

"Well, it looks like it is time to leave my dear friends." Ducky said after another half hour. "It has been a lovely evening." He went to get his coat.

"I will see you tomorrow, Donald." Charlie said before Ducky was out the door.

"Oh, of course Charles. My, my I nearly forgot." Ducky said with a chuckle. "We will have a lot to talk about." He waved at the two couples for one last time and left as well. Ziva and Tony turned to look at Charlie with a confused expression. The older man laughed.

"We were just going to talk about the past a little bit. Sway in the happy memories and share them with a new found friend." He explained before he turned to his wife. "Are you tired, my dear? You are unusually quiet."

Beth yawned. "I am. Ziva, Tony, it has been very nice to meet your friends under better circumstances and I've had a great time, but I think I'm going to pass out if I don't get to bed soon." She laughed and took Tony's held out hand to pull herself up from the comfy sofa. Tony had brought that one into the apartment. It's dark colour matched Ziva's shelves perfectly. Charlie looked across the room admired the respectful DVD collection.

"How could I have missed that?" he asked and Tony chuckled.

"Well, my little ninja here knows how to distract people. She doesn't like that I had to display my movies on her precious shelves, even though it looks awesome."

"It does not" Ziva stated.

"As a matter of fact, it does Ziva." Beth said. "And I love that the movies are in chronological order after their release date."

"You must love that woman..." Tony said to Charlie.

"I do. Goodnight you two." Charlie answered and took Beth's hand in his to pull her after him.

"Good night." Tony and Ziva called in unison. The door fell shut and suddenly the apartment was very quiet. Ziva moved from her spot on the floor to sit next to Tony. She snuggled into his side and let her head rest on his shoulder. He began to play with her hair the moment he felt her relax against him.

"You're not straightening your hair anymore." He noted. She nodded her head but didn't explain it any further. "Why?" he asked. Ziva sighed.

"Ray liked it better when it was straight."

Tony mumbled a small '_oh'_ and decided to drop the subject, but then something came to his mind. "You know...when Cruz came to visit you at NCIS we had a little chat in the men's room." He started.

"You did?"

"Yeah..."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he was glad you had me in your life...as a brother." He couldn't hide his bitterness at the memory. Ziva noticed that and lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "And he said that this is all that I am to you. A brother. I don't know why I believed him, but I did." Tony continued. Ziva snorted in disgust.

"How could he say that? I never said anything like that! It was just his jealousy, Tony. Because he knew that you've had my heart all along." She kissed Tony's cheek. "You have never been like a brother to me. My best friend, yes. But not my brother. McGee is like my brother and Abby is my sister and you are my partner."

"You had to throw the Probie in there, didn't you." Tony said with mild annoyance. But was silenced by her lips on his.

"Don't you ruin the moment, DiNozzo." Ziva whispered and continued kissing him. Soon Tony was lying on top of her so he had a better angle. The kiss grew more passionate than he'd wanted to go but Ziva didn't object and so he continued kissing her, only stopping when the need for oxygen grew too strong.

"Should we move this to the bedroom, Miss David?" Tony asked while trying to catch his breath. She nodded and moved to get up, but Tony was faster. He swung her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He stopped at the door.

Ziva laughed uncontrollably and Tony had to laugh with her, because it was such a happy sound. He put her down and pinned her against the wall. "I love you so much, Ziva." He said, suddenly serious.

"I love you too. So much." She answered and kissed him. Then she giggled again.

"What?" Tony asked, confused. She didn't usually _giggle_.

"Oh, I know, I know. It is just your knee, yes?" Ziva said and opened the door, pulling him after her.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Tony chuckled and let the door fall shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it just felt right to end it here and leave them to their own business, because I'm not one to write the M-rated stuff. <strong>

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and this story! I'd be soo happy if this story could hit the 100 mark (and this isn't that much of a challenge since, thanks to you, i already got 99)**

**Special thanks go to**

-_ Robern_

- _mprmusings_

- _MagpieLovesTiva_

- _dcXxXcd_

- _Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo_

_- NCIStivaLOVE_

_- Courtzylovesit_

_- NCIS Freeak_

_- Xena101_

_- NCIS Connection_

_- ziver911_

_- ShortSarcasm_

_- Alethea Melanie-Rose_

_- Aunt Jo_

**& all you others out there for reading this story and sticking with me for 14 chapters. It makes me more than happy that you enjoyed it and gave me the most amazing feedback.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from Austria**

_MiRii :)**  
><strong>_


End file.
